Art Lessons
by Purple Bones
Summary: HS AU. Deidara's favorite teacher was supposed to teach him Art, not bed business. SasoDei. Warning: Juicy lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fic. Please be very nice to me, okay? I'll try my best to make you all enjoy this fic (smiling in a devilish way with a cute tail growing from my butt). Just read it, and you'll know ;)**

**WARNING: This is yaoi. I'm sure it will be full of the things that aren't suitable for yaoi-phobic people :P If you think you're a pervert (giggles) I think it will be good to start reading now. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto does not belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

Event: First day of school

Where: Akatsuki High

Description: Exclusive school for boys

Time of first class: 7:30 am

Time now: 8:00 am

In danger: DEIDARA.

"AAAAHHH!!!! First day of school, you're late!" shouted Grandma Asuka as she thumped the door as hard as she could. "Hey _you,_ what time do you think is your first class?!"

"Granny, it's a waste of time! I'm telling you, first day is the most boring day in school because of the dumb introductions and other stuff un." Deidara looked away from his mom, burying his face in a pillow. _From the first place, why did she enroll me in that dumb boys' school un? Maybe she didn't want me to have a girlfriend._

"Get up, sleepy head. You're late." she grabbed Deidara's arm and helped him stand up. "There you are, my strong lad! Be a good boy, okay?"

Deidara breathed heavily, "Yeees, granny…"

When he arrived in school, Deidara walked through the clear corridors of the school. He got a piece of paper from his breast pocket and unfolded it. _Room 4-D, 3rd floor. _As he passed the other classrooms, the boys inside were looking at him; some were murmuring something, some were wearing blank faces.

_God, what the hell are they thinking un? _He smirked at them, and they blushed.

Soon, he reached his classroom. When he got inside, everyone was silent. "_Is he a girl? A tomboy?"_ whispered one with the grayish hair. "_He's cute…"_

"Good morning, mister…." Konan checked Deidara's name in her attendance list. "Asuka. Please take your seat."

Deidara saw an unoccupied chair by the window and immediately he knew it was his. "Um… I'm so sorry for being late un!" he said nervously, tilting his head. His blond hair was flowing smoothly against his royal blue uniform.

"A man should learn how to be punctual. You should all remember that." their Homeroom teacher, Konan, said seriously.

"Hai!" They all responded. The voices were deep and loud; it spread in every corner of the room.

"We're done introducing ourselves, Deidara. It's your turn." she winked.

"I'm Deidara. Nice to meet you, guys un." he smiled. Behind him was the guy with gray hair, at his right was a weirdo with a spiral orange mask, in front of him was— according to him— 'Sharkbite', and at his left was the window that overlooked a wide field with tall trees at the side. "God, what will happen with my fresh, supposed-to-be-happy life in this all-boys school, un? What will happen to my new life? What will happen to my New Year's resolution to get _good_ grades? " he prayed silently, focusing on his classmates.

Ms. Konan left the room after an hour. Their next subject was Art. Deidara was so bored; he rested his head on the desk and suddenly fell asleep. Other boys were talking to one another, and Tobi was the only one who noticed him.

"Look, Deidara-sempai's asleep!" Tobi hopped on his desk that made everyone look . "Tobi won't sleep in school because Tobi is a good b—"

Just then, a teacher with messy red hair came. He was wearing white long sleeves with a dark gray tie. His eyes were serious, making the noisy boys freeze. But he was short after all.

"Who's that lad over there?" He asked in his emotionless tone, glaring at the sleeping Deidara. "Wake him up immediately or I'll send him to the principal." Kisame and Tobi shook Deidara's body hardly.

"Deidara, you dork! Wake up!" Kisame whispered as silently as he could, but his words were still heard throughout the room.

"W-what's going on, un?" Deidara asked as he raised his head. There was a very visible drip of saliva on the corner of his mouth. He saw the man standing right in front of him.

"Who are you, brat?" Sasori asked.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean—

"I'm asking you a question." The heels of his shoes made noises as he walked towards Deidara.

"I'm Asuka Deidara, un." He lowered his head because of embarrassment. _Stupid me! Why can't I control myself from hating school, un?! _

"Okay then, Deidara…" The teacher's maroon eyes glared at the poor boy, with one of his eyebrows raised. "…do it one more time and you're dead."

"I'm so sorry." Deidara's eyes were glowing while he was looking directly in the eyes of the man. When the redhead walked in the aisle going to the blackboard, Deidara couldn't remove his eyes off him. He was pretty scared, but not terribly.

"My name is Akasun Sasori and I will be your Art teacher for this school year." He glimpsed at the right side of the classroom to check Deidara, and he was surprised to see him smiling at him. Suddenly, he felt uneasy. "Uhh, well, I am 35 years old… and…that's it." Some students laughed silently.

Deidara raised his hand fervently, "Sasori-danna, isn't art fleeting, un?" For the very first time ever, he was interested with even just _a_ subject.

Sasori 's brows wrinkled and his grip in his notebook became tighter. "Art is eternal! I never believed that art is something that fades in an instant. Here in my subject, you will all learn that art will last forever."

Deidara was shocked. _What was it I said, un? "_Sasori-danna, are you okay, un?"

Sasori blushed terribly. _Damn. I think I overdid it._ Deidara walked in front of him and touched his forehead. "You're hot, Sasori-danna." His soft fingertips slithered against Sasori's forehead, brushing the red hair strands away. No one knew that during that moment, there was a small little something that formed in the hearts of two men.

* * *

**A/N: That was the first chapter! I know it was short because it was just an introduction. I will make the next chapters longer for your reading pleasure :P Thanks for reading this chappie! And, please encourage me to start writing the pervy stuff, okay? **

**Just so you know, I love you if you tell me your opinions. XD Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was Friday. Last subject, Art. That was Deidara's first favorite subject ever.

"Deidara, aren't you joining us?" Zetsu asked the blonde, who was secretly making fleeting glimpses at Sasori.

"Thanks, but I have to go home early un." Sasori twitched and looked at him.

"Okay then, bye!"

"Bye!" Deidara faced Sasori and was surprised when he saw him looking at him. "Sasori-danna, can I ask you something un?"

Sasori's face flushed while he hurried to fix the things in his bag. He didn't look at Deidara, who was walking to him. "What is it, Deidara?"

"Can we be friends un? I mean, our first meeting wasn't good, so I want to start it all again." His face blushed. "Let's eat out un."

"Oh, really. Well…" his lips curled into a smile, his face blushing. "Why not?"

The orange sunshine painted the room orange and Deidara's blue eyes absorbed it. In the room, there was silence unlike the outside where there were noisy students. All of a sudden, they realized that their bodies have been so close to each other.

"That restaurant looks great! I'm starving un." He grabbed Sasori's hands and rushed inside. They took a seat on the second floor, where there were few people.

"Your parents might be worried if you arrive late." Sasori checked his watch. "We should hurry."

"It's okay, Sasori-danna. My grandma is living with me. You see, my dad has a new family, and so does my mom. Now, granny's the one who is staying with me." He took a sip from his iced tea and bowed his head. "But she also goes home in the province every weekend un."

Sasori was speechless. He never thought that Deidara also longed for his parents. His face became miserable in a few seconds. "Don't worry, Deidara. I'm always here."

Deidara's eyes widened and he gradually looked up, meeting Sasori's eyes. "Sasori-danna…"

"What is it?"

_How can I say it?. "_I am in love with someone who is very cute and artistic. Do you know who that is?"

Sasori nodded. "Not really."

"You… I love you, Sasori-danna."

Sasori's eyes widened. He didn't stop staring at Deidara's truthful eyes while his hand moved to hold his. "I love you, too."

Deidara beamed, "Come to my house. Granny won't be there for the weekend un."

"Sure." Sasori smirked.

* * *

When they arrived home, the room was dark. Deidara switched the orange light on while Sasori sat on the red sofa. Their house had a very warm color and atmosphere. Deidara got some refreshments and cookies from the refrigerator and placed them on the table in the living room.

"Hold on, Sasori-danna. I have to get something to kill the boredom un." He ran to his room upstairs. Soon, he went out holding a DVD in his hand.

"What is that?" Sasori got the DVD from Deidara. They were both sitting on the sofa.

"A porn movie. I've been hiding that from Granny and I watch that every weekend. It feels so great un." Deidara smirked, taking the DVD from Sasori.

_Pervert._ "You're so… adorable." The movie started playing. At first, there was a piano playing. Deidara pushed Sasori against the sofa and sat on top of his cock. It turned Sasori on.

"Kiss me, Sasori-danna." Deidaara whispered softly against Sasori's ear, licking its side. His hand slipped inside Sasori's pants and squeezed something. Sasori moaned, kissing Deidara's neck.

Sasori pulled back and sat."Now it's my turn." He pushed Deidara on the floor. He was over him. Sasori removed their clothes, wetting Deidara with his saliva.

"Sasori-danna…" Deidara started moaning as Sasori sucked his cock. They were both wet and sticky in a short period of time.

"Moan more…" Sasori commanded. He sucked harder, making noisier slurping sounds.

"Aaah!...Ughh…" Deidara moaned louder, expressing how much the pain was. "Sasori-danna..."

Sasori licked Sasori's navel, filling the hole with his saliva. He kissed Deidara's pinkish nipples gently and then sucked like a baby drinking milk. "I love you…"

Deidara, although tired and panting, said, "I love you too, Sasori-danna…" Then, Sasori slid his fingers inside Deidara's entrance, feeling so happy, so excited. Fluid came out of it while Deidara started moaning again. He was almost crying because of the ache, that his hands grope the sofa sheet.

"AAAAH!! Ughh...Ughh..." Deidara moaned and moaned. To stop this, Sasori kissed pressed his lips against his but moved his fingers inside Deidara, making him pull back. Soon, when he realized that Deidaara couldn't help it anymore, he removed his wet fingers from Deidara's entrance and placed it inside his mouth to suck the fluid.

"S-Sasori-danna…" Deidara asked, panting. "How does it taste like un?"

"Delicious." He stopped sucking and told Deidara to lick. "Suck. Lick. Do whatever you want to my finger."

Deidara grope his hand and licked the fluid as if he was eating melted ice dream. He sucked hardly as if he was eating a lollipop. They were both sweaty and exhausted. However, their love for each other became more intense.

"Sasori-danna, you're so beautiful un." Deidara said, drawing the redhead's lips closer to his. "Now kiss me…"

Their lips were stuck to each other while their tongues were battling inside. Their saliva was flowing out of their mouths and was mixing. Saliva drip from the corner of Deidara's mouth, and Sasori licked it noisily.

"Now Deidara, say my name in your gentlest, softest, most loving voice." Sasori commanded. "Turn me on."

"You want to do it again un?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want!" Deidara blushed. "You know I can't resist it un."

Sasori smirked. He rested his head on Deidara's chest while listening to Deidara's heartbeat. He was feeling Deidara's trunk going up and down because of his breathing.

The blond took a deep breath then parted his lips. Gentle. Soft. Loving. "Sasori-danna…"

And it was his fault to start the pain all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Review? x]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, okay…I know the lemon of the last chapter was extreme. And, none of you didn't even review (gets a handkerchief while sobbing)! T.T My apologies. Sorry if I've made the supposedly-rated-M fic into rated MA. Sorry! I mean it. I will try to make the next chapters better an d not exceeding the limited rate. **

**I'm apologizing dearly. I will NEVER stop writing rated M scenes, but I mean it; I will not make it as intense as the first lemon scene in this story. Thank you for your support! :)**

**Chapter 3 is here! **

* * *

"God morning, Sasori-danna! Breakfast is ready un!" Deidara greeted cheerfully as he brushed off the hair from Sasori's face, kissing him in the forehead. They were inside Deidara's room, with the right sunlight piercing though the window.

"Brat, look what you've done to me" Sasori was grumpy again. He sat and glared at Deidara while he was blushing.

"It was fun, right? I never thought you're an expert in those kind of things un." Deidara laughed, leaning forward to kiss Sasori. He pressed his lips lightly on his teacher's, and moved his tongue. Sasori was wearing nothing at that moment.

Sasori pulled back from Deidara's kiss, "I love you, Deidara. I love you, I love you I love—

Deidara placed his finger over the redhead's lower lip, "I've never been as happy as this, Sasori-danna." He grinned, "And you're the only one who gave me love un." He kissed Sasori's right nipple and gently bit it.

Sasori laid his head back on the pillow and caressed Deidar's hair. He crushed his lips against the blonde's, wetting his dried lips. Their tongues started to battle like worms, it lasted for a minute without pulling back.

"What if the school finds out un?" Deidara asked, kissing Sasori's neck.

"They'll fire me." Sasori responded, licking the trickle of sweat in Deidara's forehead.

"Let's have a date un. But first, you have to eat breakfast here." His curled into a smile.

* * *

"Deidara, have you seen my underwear?" Sasori shouted, peeking under the bed. "I can't remember where I placed it."

Deidara laughed, "I guess you have to go out without wearing any, un!"

Sasori frowned, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not a dork to do what you want."

"Come on, Sasori-danna. You should be proud un." Deidara stared at Sasori's cock. "You can be proud of its… _size_ un." And he burst out, laughing.

"Shut the hell up, brat." Sasori was frustrated. "You'll see, I am not afraid of anything."

When they headed out, Sasori was not wearing his underwear; just his pants and shirt. "Deidara, see that store?" he pointed out to an ice cream parlor. "It looks delicious there."

"Okay then. Let's eat there un!" Deidara rushed to the parlor, gripping Sasori's hand in his. When they arrived inside, a voice called…

"Deidara!" Hidan waved from afar.

Deidara and Sasori headed to him, seeing his other friends, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu.

"Hey guys! Can we join you?" Deidara asked, winking at Sasori. _Don't worry, danna. I know what to do._

After some time, they've all finished eating. Sasori and Deidara avoided talking to each other very much to avoid some suspicions.

"Deidara, want to hang out with me?" Hidan asked, standing from his chair.

Deidara looked at Sasori and then to Hidan. "Sure! Where are we going un?"

Hidan smirked. There was sudden electricity that climbed up Sasori's spine. The others were looking at Hidan.

"I fucking don't know, dude. But I'll make sure your fucking ass would enjoy."

Minutes later, Hidan and Deidara were walking through the busy street when Deidara tripped by a wood Coke can. Luckily, Hidan caught him, and for a moment, Deidara was in his arms.

Deidara blushed, "Thank you, Hidan."

"Be careful next time!" Hidan smirked.

While they were walking together, Deidara saw a salon at the other side. "Hidan, I want to go to that salon. My back is aching since the other night and I was planning to have a massage un."

"I know a better fucking place where you can be massaged." He responded, smirking darkly. "Follow me."

Deidara followed Hidan and they landed in front of a hotel. "What are we doing here un? I needed to be _massaged_, not to get drunk un."

Hidan snatched Deidara's hand and dragged him inside. He went to the counter and took a room. Deidara was speechless at that moment. Hidan dragged him upstairs.

"Why are we going there un?!" Deidara shouted, totally confused. The sun was setting that time. "I want to go home un!"

Hidan saw their room number and opened the door. When they got inside, he immediately locked the door and tossed Deidara into the bed. He started smiling again.

"What are we doing here, Hidan?! Stop smiling like that and answer me un!" Deidara sat.

Hidan sat beside Deidara, his hand stroked his blonde hair gently. "Calm down, Deidara. Where's the fucking painful part in your back?"

Deidara suddenly calmed down. He pointed the part to Hidan.

"Remove your shirt." Hidan commanded. Deidara did as he was told. He exposed his bare chest and trunk to him. That gave Hidan an erection.

"Are you an expert un?"

"Of course! Now lie down, back facing me." Hidan smirked darkly. His hand glided smoothly over Deidara's smooth back, and then pressed harder to the painful part.

"Uhh… y-you're good un…" Deidara felt Hidan's hard fingers against his back.

"Hold on." Hidan stood up and switched the lights off, leaving the frail orange lamp on. He headed back to the bed, continuing his massage. He leaned, allowing his face to be very close to Deidara's back. He stopped massaging.

"Hidan? You there?" Deidara asked.

Hidan didn't respond. Instead, his tongue went out of his mouth, licking Deidara's back, following his spine.

"W-what are you doing un?" Deidara was surprised. He attempted to move, but Hidan's hands locked him in place.

Hidan's saliva started to drip onto Deidara's back as he said, "Don't move." He quickly removed Deidara's gartered brown pants, exposing his underwear. He faced Deidara's body to him and he held his wrists to avoid it from moving.

Deidara was about to say something, but Hidan got that opportunity to crush his soft lips against his. Deidara fought back, suddenly realizing that his force wasn't enough. Soon, he gave up, and kissed Hidan back. His arms circled his neck.

They both liked what was happening.

"I love you, Deidara." Hidan whispered; his mouth was very close to Deidara's. The blonde could feel the warmth of his breath. He helped Hidan unbutton his shirt and remove his pants. Hidan used his strength to tear Deidara's underwear. For a short while, they were both completely unclothed.

"Make love to me, Deidara." Hidan whispered, kissing Deidara's neck. His hand crawled down to Deidara's cock, caressing it then squeezing it.

"Aaah!... Ughhh…. H-hidan….." Deidara moaned. It turned Hidan on.

"Say my fucking name again." He quizzed harder, not minding the pain that Deidara endured.

"AAAHHH! HIDAN…! UUUUH…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God!!!! O.O Man, I'm squealing right now! I bet they'll enjoy the night (Mwahahaha!) :D DON'T WORRY, NO EXTREME SCENES AGAIN. There will be more of Hidan's devilish-ness in the next chapter. Everyone, I need your feedbacks! If you've read and reviewed, I will be very happy and inspired to make the next chapter! YOUR REVIEW COUNTS! So, wait for the next chappie! Lots of love, **

**--PB.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing in the last chapters. Here's the next one. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"H-Hidan, stop… it hurts…ughh…!" Deidara moaned, clutching the bed sheet. However, the gray-haired man didn't stop; he continued squeezing the blonde's cock.

"Come on, Deidara. Lemme fuck you." He placed Deidara's cock inside his mouth and began to suck. They were both sweaty even thought the room was air conditioned. He suck harder that fluid came out.

"Stop that… just…kiss me un…" Deidara moaned and panted. Hidan obeyed and licked Deidara's lips. The blonde could taste the fluid that came from his cock. He somewhat liked what was happening and remembered his first night with Sasori.

Deidara kissed Hidan's neck and face like a kitten. The gray head kissed his nipples, and then caressed them with his thumbs. "I love you, Deidara…" he whispered again. There was a steam that came out of his mouth. Their pulses were stronger while their breathing became faster.

Hidan went down to kiss Deidara's entrance. Deidara parted his legs like a mother giving birth to a child. Soon, Hidan's face was in front of the pinkish, wet entrance of the blonde. The gray head had an erection once again.

He started licking and sucking the entrance. He gradually inserted his tongue inside Deidara, moving it about.

"Hidan… ughh….." the blonde had nothing do but to moan and to pant.

Hidan removed his tongue now covered with his saliva and the fluid from inside Deidara.

Deidara parted his thighs even more, giving way for Hidan to insert his cock into his. The gray head pushed and pulled, making them sweat even more. Deidara felt more pain that he started sobbing.

"Ughhh…Hidan…" He panted. His blonde hair was messy on the pillow, his body covered with sweat, saliva, and fluid.

"It feels great, right? Oh come on, I know damn well that you love what we're doing, Love." Hidan grinned darkly, continuing to work on his cock inside Deidara's entrance. After a few minutes, he finally pulled back, resting his head on Deidara's chest. They didn't even notice that it was evening.

* * *

_Where is Deidara? _Sasori asked himself while standing in front of the blonde's house. The lights were off and no one seems to be inside. In a flash, he remembered the event in the ice cream parlor that morning. He knew something was wrong with Hidan. _Is he still with Deidara?_

He ran to the city and searched every building and store. No Deidara. "Deidara, where are you?! Stupid brat!"

* * *

"H-Hidan… I… have to go home un." Deidara said, still gasping. At that time, Hidan was playing his left nipple with his fingers.

"Will you shut up, and just fucking sleep with me? Just tonight." He drew his face very close to Deidara's. He pressed his lips against his, slowly moving his tongue inside.

Deidara pulled back, "Enough, Hidan! Be contented un!" He stood and started to wear his clothes except his underwear. It was torn by Hidan earlier. The gray head watched him go out of the room calmly.

"Now where will I go un?" Deidara said. _I shouldn't have done that stupid thing! Now how will I hide it from Sasori-danna?!_

The blonde was too confused that he didn't paid attention to his direction. All of a sudden, eh bumped someone and he heard his name.

"Deidara!" Sasori said worriedly.

Deidara was trembling, his voice shaking. "Oh…I-I didn't see you un..." He forced a smile.

"Where have you been? Don't you know I was— " the redhead's voice had a higher pitch.

Deidara was happy at that moment. "You were what, un?"

Sasori blushed. "I was… nevermind! I just… _tell me where you've been_."

Deidara froze, "I was with Hidan in a restaurant nearby. Is there something wrong with that un?"

"It's 10 o' clock, brat. How come you two have hanged out for so long?" Sasori was getting angry.

_10 o' clock?_ "It's just for fun." Deidara's brows furrowed. "Now what's it to you? You're not responsible for me! Ever!" his eyes glared, in the verge of crying.

Sasori was speechless.

"This is my life, Sasori-danna. You don't have to tell me what to do!" Sasori was just watching him. "So stop acting like I belong to you because I don't! I'll do what I want to do, and don't even—

Deidara realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry, danna. I have to go un." He turned away from Sasori. The redhead took a step closer, wrapping Deidara tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry Deidara…"

Deidara stopped crying. "No, Sasori-danna. I am so sorry un." He turned to Sasori, embracing him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, brat." He smiled. "Now, won't you mind if you tell me about your day with Hidan?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Aww, Sasori was so sweet. ^^ Oh, I by the way, I know that this chapter is shorter. I just had this damn writer's block because my head really ached from last night's party with friends. I went home 10 pm, and I woke up early today to write this chapter (Deidara and I went home at the same time). But I hope you liked this chapter as well. **

**If you like, you could give me some ideas. Who could say, maybe your idea might be included in the next chapters? **

**~PB~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People!!! I'm so sorry for updating so long this time. You see, school's about to end this March and our teachers have nothing to do but to give us work. Tons of work! :( **

**I've made this a better chapter. You'll love it! :D **

* * *

"S-Sasori-danna, I think we have to go home. I'm tired un." Deidara lead Sasori to his house and talked a lot to avoid answering the redhead's question. However, Sasori noticed that change in Deidara's actions.

"What's your problem, Deidara? I am bothered by your uneasiness." the redhead asked, stopping the rhythm of his walk.

I can't tell you, Sasori-danna. "No, I'm fine un." He smiled, "I'm just tired of that very exhausting—

Sasori held the blonde's chin and kissed pressed his lips against his. Deidara was on the verge of crying.

The redhead pulled back. "Tell me, brat. Is there something wrong I did?"

"No, not really…" Deidara could not control; a tear fell from one of his clear blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sasori-danna…"

Sasori held Deidara's shoulders while comforting him. "What happened? Did Hidan do anything wrong to you?"

Even though he tried to hide it from his lover, Deidara could not stop himself from expressing his deep sorry for Sasori. "We did it un."

Silence.

"H-he didn't rape me or something because it was my entire fault. "Deidra tried to explain. "My back was aching so he massaged me." He took a deep breath. "And… honestly,_ we _were turned on un."

Sasori's eyes were fierce, "Traitor. I thought you love me." He wanted to punch Deidara on his cheek.

"I love you, Sasori-danna! I don't even know why I did that, knowing that I don't feel anything for Hidan. I'm so sorry—

"I have to go." He interrupted coldly.

Deidara grasped his hand, "I love you."

Sasori's eyes were covered with his spiky red hair. He didn't shout at Deidara nor hurt him even though the pain and anger he was feeling was taking over his heart and mind. He just left quietly, heartbroken.

* * *

"Hey, Deidara!" Hidan waved his hands at the blonde who was with Tobi and Kisame and Itachi.

"We are going to the sports complex for the club enlistment. Wanna join?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, club enlistment…" Hidan replied slowly, his eyes focusing sharply at Deidara. "Deidara, what fucking club is cool?"

"Uhh.." he could hardly speak. "I'm not so sure. What about Art Club un? That would be fun!"

"Tobi likes basketball!"

"Basketball would be more fun, I guess!" Kisame agreed.

"What if you join _my_ club?" Hidan smirked. Don't you remember I am the president of this club since last year?"

"Is that the Hot Shots Club?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, dude. Its goal is to boost men's fucking confidence. I demand you to join. No one could tell, maybe in the school fair, we can get many girls!" He boasted while laughing out loud.

_I thought you liked men. _Deidara thought, laughing inside. He still considered Hidan as a friend and he has given him another chance.

"What do you think, Deidara? Join the Hot Shots Club!" the gray head said.

"WTF? Hahahahaha FUNNY. I don't think I'm deserving to join that club un. Besides, I am not _that_ appealing." His cheeks had a pinking glow.

"Don't force Deidara, asshole." Kakuzu scorned.

"Oh come on, pretty boy. So you're telling me I have bad taste?" the gray head smirked, encircling his arms on Deidara's neck. The blonde had chills all over.

Deidara forced a smile. "What a funny joke un. Okay, I will join."_ How stupid I am._

"YAY!!! Welcome Hot Shots! Let us show the world how handsome we are!" Tobi jumped in excitement.

"Tobi, the girls won't see your face." Itachi mocked.

* * *

The members of the club were Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi (sadly for him), Kakuzu, Zetsu and Pain.

"I will be the fucking president and Pain will be the vice president. Itachi will be the treasurer, and Kisame and Zetsu the peacekeepers." Hidan announced. Everyone was excited.

"Why don't we have an opening party tonight?" Pain asked.

"A party! Tobi loves parties!" the orange-masked boys chirped. They were all inside a classroom.

"What about camping on the weekend un?" Deidara suggested excitedly. Hidan looked at him and smiled.

"Deidara said we'll have a camping party. Do you guys want it?"

"Yes, a camping! Good job, Deidara!"

When they went out of the classroom after the club period, the students who were walking in the corridor couldn't stop looking at them. The Hot Shots were wearing black shades and were walking like supermodels. Deidara's blonde hair was swaying with the wind, and he even brushed his bangs with his hand once he was close to the girl teachers. Pain lowered his shades with his fingers and winked at Ms. Konan. That made her blush terribly. **(A/N: This scene is best with the song "Muse" by Supermassive Black Hole. Try it and imagine the scene in slow motion! XD!!! LOL)**

"Sasori, look at your students. Aren't they so charming?" The other girl teacher told Sasori.

He looked at them, immediately finding Deidara. He was so surprised that he was with Hidan. In a sudden, he felt anger, making him squeeze his fist.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." He responded coldly.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Sasori remembered that it was the exact word he asked Deidara that night when he was heartbroken. Cheated.

"Headache."

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara dismantled from the group. The redhead stared at him and ran away as fast as he could.

"Is he still mad at me un?" he asked himself.

That afternoon, everyone went home. Hidan asked Deidara if he could walk home with him, but the blonde opposed.

"I have some something to do un." He excused.

"Okay then, pretty boy. Gotta go now." Hidan said, again, with his somewhat evil grin.

When Hidan left, Deidara found Sasori in the Art room, drawing something. He peeked through the small glass window of the white door.

Finally, he had the courage to turn the knob.

"Sasori-danna, I'm sorry un." He apologized. Sasori was surprised; he didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be at home. I don't want students here." He replied bluntly.

"Deidara walked toward his right side. The redhead rapidly turned the paper to the next page.

"What are you drawing, teacher?" Deidara asked.

Sasori's brows furrowed. "None of your business, brat."

_Brat_. Deidara felt so happy when he heard the word. It was the one Saosri would call him when he felt too shy.

"Let me see un! Maybe it's too ugly that's why you don't want to show it!" Deidara aimed to get the sketchpad from Sasori, smiling.

"S-Stop, Dei—

Deidara go the sketchpad and turned the page. He was astonished with what he saw: a man with long beautiful hair that flows like a waterfall over his face and shoulders, his lips were giving a "soft" curl, and his eyes—they were black and white, but they were shining like diamonds. The man was him.

"Give it back!" Sasori snatched the sketchpad. He was blushing terribly. "Don't ever do that again, Deidara."

"You draw very well, Sasori-danna." The blonde smiled. "I love you!"

Sasori found himself being embraced by Deidara. He could not resist anymore but to touch Deidara.

"It's okay, Deidara…" he said softly against his ear. "I love you, you."

_He forgave me because he loves me..._

_And it makes me very, very happy._

_I won't hurt this person again…_

_And I won't ever make him lonely._

It was 6 o' clock P.M., and nobody was in the school except an Art teacher and his student. They went inside the clinic and lay on the soft, white bed. Sasori took his clothes off and helped Deidara remove his.

Deidara opened his legs widely to open his entrance even more. This was to give way for Sasori's cock.

"Uhh…Sasori-danna, it-hurts un…" his hand gripped the bed sheet.

"Sasori leaned to kiss him. His tongue wiggled inside. "I love you, Deidara..."

They were bathed in sweat and fluid and saliva. Sasori kissed Deidara's neck and chest. He licked his nipples and navel.

"Uhhh!" the blonde moaned louder, making Sasori pull back. "I'm sorry, danna. It really hurts un."

"It's okay, Deidara." The redhead responded, placing the blonde's cock in his mouth to suck.

_This is almost the same as the night when I was with Hidan._ Deidara thought_. But it's quite different because tonight, I feel love. _"Uhh…. Uhhh!"

He could feel his cock weak and worn out, he could feel himself like a lady.

No one knew that in the school gate, there waited Hidan with his glowering eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I promise to upload the next chapter early, okay? Anyway, review please!!! Thanks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments about this story. I truly appreciated them. I did my best to make this chapter a better one. I hope you guys would like it and tell your opinions afterward. And, I'm sorry I got the song title wrong! :o And also the artist's name! Haha... :P Thank you for correcting me (you know who you are). :D **

**If you noticed, I updated very early this time. I had my free time so I decided to work on this chapter. :)) **

* * *

"I want to take a shower, Sasori-danna. You won't dare to kiss someone wet and stinky un." Deidara told Sasori, moving the white curtain aside.

"Okay then. Hurry up, Deidara." The redhead responded, curling into the white bed sheet.

As Deidara walked into the dark hallways going to the shower room, he felt chills in his body. When he saw the room, he switched the light on and went inside. He took his clothes off and hanged his baby blue towel on the rack. When he turned the shower, warm water went flowing. It soothed him. Drops of water came down from his head to his trunk muscles, to his legs, and to the white-tiled floor.

The shower curtain opened slightly.

"Sasori-danna?" he trembled.

"Are you there, Sasori-danna? Stop fooling around un. It's not funny!" The water from the shower continued to flow.

When he looked above, there was someone looking at him from the next shower room.

"Deidara…" he softly said.

"Oh, it's you."

"Mind if I go inside?"

"No. Not at all un."

The man joined Deidara inside the shower. He started caressing the blonde's body, tracing the curves of his muscles with his finger.

"Please don't do that again, Sasori-danna. I was so terrified un!"

Sasori smirked. "Don't be so silly, Deidara. It was just a simple joke."

The blonde encircled his arms in Sasori's neck, moving his body closer which allowed their cocks to tough each other. I love you, Sasori—

When Deidara's lips were open, Sasori took the chance to kiss his lower lip. His tongue explored the inside of Deidara's mouth.

"Kiss me, Deidara."

Deidara licked Sasori's neck and forehead. Saosri squeezed Deidara's cock, making him moan. The redhead would always like it hearing Deidara's moans; it turns him on.

"Uhh… Sasori-danna!" Deidara gripped harder to Sasori's wet hair. Soon. They were both sitting on the white bathroom floor, kissing and caressing.

Sasori pulled back. "We have to go home, Deidara. It's already 10 P.M. or later."

"Okay un."

They went out of the window. Suddenly, Deidara heard someone call his name from a distance.

"WTF are you doing here, Deidara?" Hidan asked calmly. When he noticed Sasori, his brows furrowed.

"Deidara, you have to go home." Sasori told Deidara, eyes glaring at Hidan. "And for you, we have some things to talk about."

Deidara could not talk. That was the first time he ever saw Sasori get mad terribly. "Um… I think we all have to go ho—

"I've waited for you to get out of this fucking school, but you didn't even show up, Deidara. I knew there was something you were both doing." Hidan sneered.

"Tell me, what you've done to Deidara." He insisted. He couldn't bear his anger, making him grasp Hidan's shirt.

"But first, tell me what a teacher and his student have done inside, Sasori-sempai?" the gray head raised a brow, resting his hand on the bone of his waist.

"Uhm… I-I think it's best if we all go home and take a relaxing hot bath un…" Deidara suggested with his voice shaking.

"Sasori-sempai, you know the—

"I love Deidara." The redhead said in a silent manner, too soft to be heard.

Hidan smirked. "I thought you said something."

Sasori changed the topic abruptly. "About that night…" he glared at the gray head. "Why did you do that to Deidara?"

"I'm fucking in love with him. Are you jealous?" Hidan looked at Deidara and took three steps toward him. He grabbed the blonde's waist and crushed his lips against his in front of Sasori.

"W-What are you… Stop that!" Sasori pulled Deidara away and punched Hidan at the neck.

"I knew it. You were doing something lustful inside the school, right?" Hidan mocked as he reached out for Deidara's hair. "Was it fun showering with Deidara?"

"I love Deidara, and he loves me, too. You have no right to touch him anytime you please…" Sasori's brows furrowed like an angry lion. "If you dare do that again, I will kill you."

Deidara took in as much air as he could, preparing himself to speak and not to spill the beans. "I planned to do our Art homework so I asked for help from Sasori-danna. I-I got sweaty so I decided to take a shower un."

The gray head smirked. "I understand, love." He held Deidara's chin with his fingers and crushed his lips against his while gradually leaning forward.

Sasori stared at them, unable to move his arms. _Stop it…Stop…_

Deidara pushed Hidan away from his body, leaving a trickle of his saliva in his lips. "Will you stop treating me as your own un?! I do not love you, Hidan! It is this person who owns me!"

"Someday, you will come to me, Deidara. That man will just cause fucking trouble to you." He replied frigidly and walked away. "Don't worry, I won't open my mouth to anyone to tell your secret … if I can stand it."

Sasori knelt on the ground as he clasped his palms. His red hair was covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Deidara."

_Sorry? Why is Sasori-danna saying that kind of thing un?_

"I'm sorry that I let you in this big problem. We should stop this or we will both have to accept the consequences sooner or later." he cupped Deidara's cheeks, giving him some warmth. "You're cold."

Deidara held Sasori's hands while closing his eyes. _Warmth. This person never fails to make me feel safe_. _He said we should stop loving each other, and that's like fooling ourselves. I've promised myself to do whatever he asks me to._

_But…_

"I'm sorry, Sasori-danna. I can't stop these feelings of mine un."

Sasori was about to oppose when Deidara laid his two fingers on his lips. All he could do is to watch these clear blue eyes that he loved deeply.

Deidara embraced his danna, sealing him in a compact position like a precious thing. He rested his chin on top of his moist red head and stroked his hair with his fingers. "I will never leave you, Sasori-danna."

"Deidara…"

"Sasori-danna…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, un."

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. They're sooo sweet I suppose. Haha, review please! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for updating soo late! :-O School has ended and our classroom was filled with tears. Then, my brother and cousin's graduation was celebrated for two days. We also had a night party a few days ago! God, there were lots of events! Fortunately, today, I had the time to write. :) **

**So everyone, here is the seventh chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Right, Left. Right, left. Come on… sway it, move it, groove it…" Pain whispered smoothly as he peeked from the bottom of his desk. _Come on, baby…show me what you've got._

"Hey dude, stop staring at Konan-sempai's butt!" Kisame chuckled. "You never know, your stares might make it puff up."

"You're good…" the orange man replied, smiling darkly.

"Oh come on, you don't have to stare at those big buns all day! Get up and take action!" Kisame tapped Pain's head and laughed inwardly.

"Okay Akatuki High boys, who wants to join basketball in the One-on-one duel?" Ms. Konan announced loudly, making the noisy boys notice that her purple dress matches her hair perfectly. "We need at least 8 students from this school. This year, we will be competing with…"

She checked a bunch of papers in her hands, making some brittle, crispy sounds. Everyone was listening carefully. "…Konoha High."

"Oh boy, this will be fuckin' exciting! I can feel it in my nerves, assholes!" Hidan screeched throughout the room. He gaped at Deidara from the corner of his eye.

"There will be try-outs at 3 o'clock later in the afternoon. I encourage all of you boys to try." The blue-haired teacher stated as she stepped out of the classroom.

"Goodbye, Butt Babe…" Kisame teased.

Staring at the window peacefully, Deidara thought of Sasori. He had plans for both of them in the future although, somehow, he knew it would be difficult in achieving those. He bit his pencil as last night's scene pierced through his mind. _Hidan is indeed a big barrier. He is the source of conflict of everything—my relationship with Sasori-danna, myself, the school, and the thing that worries me the most, my family._ He rolled the pencil in his mouth while he gritted his teeth against the yellow-painted surface. _But… I can't remove the fact that Hidan is one of my precious friends._

Just then, he felt something big at his back. "Hidan?"

"Deidara, why don't you join the basketball team? You see, all of us are joining that crap." He asked in all smiles.

"Basketball? Who told there was a basketball game un?"

"You weren't listening, are you? Akatsuki High will have its annual basketball game next week. This year's opponent is that fucking Konoha High." he explained while resting his arm on Deidara's sshoulders. The blonde got chills in his spine.

_THIS IS THE MOMENT! I can prove to Sasori-danna that I am good at _something_ un! _He giggled inwardly. "Let's get it on! Is there any try-outs un?"

With his question left unanswered, a red-haired teacher entered the room with his usual aura. The boys that were once wild were now like tamed lions. Deidara could see their fear, making him chuckle. The others noticed the usual purplish-black smoke surrounding Sasori-s body. His eyes were glowing red like vampires.

He parted his lips to speak.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" a student said.

"Mommy, help me!!!!" cried the other one.

Sasori spoke. "A pleasant morning, my dearest students! Today we will be sketching!"

There was total silence.

Sasori cleared his throat. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE NOISIEST CLASS THERE IS IN THE WHOLE WORL D?! NOW I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A GRADE OF C IN CONDUCT! NO EXCEPTIONS!" He stomped his feet on the wooden floor. "NOW GET ALL OF YOUR ART MATERIALS AND FIND A PARTNER!"

Everyone obeyed quietly like puppies.

Deidara had noticed earlier that Hidan has been giving dark stares at Sasori. He bit his lips. _Sasori-danna seems to be okay but Hidan… is he still mad at Sasori-danna un?_

"Uhh… Hidan-san, can you be my partner for today's activity un?" he asked timidly. His voice was trembling Hidan could hear it.

Sasori was looking at them.

Before answering Deidara, Hidan took a glimpse at Sasori. He tapped Deidara's head and smiled from ear to ear. "You know I always want you."

Sasori cleared his throat. "Now you have to draw the face of your partner in your sketch pad using charcoal pencil. Pass it to me tomorrow in the faculty room."

They started working as they were told. No one dared to utter a word. Others made whispers, struggling to be as quiet as possible.

"You're beautiful, Deidara." Hidan said loudly, getting his classmates and Sasori's attention. He knew Sasori was jealous at that moment, so he uttered more praising words.

As time passed by Deidara was like a pink ball ready to burst. "Hidan, thanks for your compliments, but we have to fini—

"Everyone, time is up. My decision has changed. You have to pass your artworks to me now." Sasori tried to conceal his jealousness from Hidan and Deidara but he failed to. When he received HIdan's paper, he was amazed on how good Hidan drew. It looked exactly like Deidara. It showed beauty. It made him more jealous.

"Damn, Hidan! Why do you have to do that in public un?!" Deidara raged as he grabbed Hidan out of the door during recess.

"Isn't it true? You're cute and I…"

"Please don't say it! We are only friends, that's all un!"

"And you're going to choose that asshole teacher, don't you?"

"He's not an asshole! I love him un!" his eyes were fierce.

Tobi stopped the growing argument. "Tobi wants to play basketball!"

While everyone was away, deidara headed to the faculty room and asked for Sasori.

"I'm so sorry, Sasori-danna. I-I asked him to be my partner because I wanted to ask him if he is angry at you or whatever. But it didn't turn out to be that way un."

"Sasori patted his blonde head.

_I've always wanted Sasori-danna to touch me like ._

"It's okay, brat. See you tonight at my house." He paused. "I love you so much I want to kiss you now."

"Hold on." Deidara placed his finger on his lips and then drew it on Saosri's lips, then back to his. "We kissed each other un!"

They held the try-outs that afternoon. No one knew that Itachi, the class genius, was good at it. Because of his playful attitude, Tobi was injured. Kisame was only in the 'OK' level, as well as Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara. So far, they were the best players, making the coach make them the first five. How unfortunate. Pain also joined. Zetsu was not interested at all, so he just volunteered in making the cheerleading paraphernalia.

"I heard that Konoha High produces bitches." Itachi stated.

"Is that so?" asked Kakuzu.

"I heard that they're good." Kisame shared.

"I have a plan, then… Come, Deidara! Let's talk about it!" Hidan called.

"Stop your evil plans, asshole. We'll get into a big trouble if we listen to you, I can feel it." Kakuzu glared.

"Tell it to us anyway, Hot Shot leader!" said Kisame.

"Sorry guys, gotta hurry. No time for that. Just inform me tomorrow un!" Deidara said and fled.

He ran to Sasori's house. At his second knock, Sasori opened the door, immediately hugging him.

"I missed you, Deidara."

Deidara laughed. "Let's get inside before anyone sees us, un."

When the door was closed, Sasori pinned Deidara against the wall as he swiftly pressed his lips over his. Slurping sounds began to fill the living room. Sasori's tongue slowly wiggled inside Deidara's mouth. Gently, the blonde glided his hand against Sasori's hair. BY that time, their tongues were exposed and covered with saliva, licking each other.

The redhead's hand slipped inside Deidara's pants; it found his cock and he didn't hesitate to caress it, mold it like clay or something soft, and squeeze it. Although he felt pain, Deidara liked it. He gripped Sasori's neck harder, sucking his mouth like a baby bottle.

"We'd better go to my bedroom, Deidara." Sasori said, carrying Deidara in a bridal position.

When they entered the room, Deidara sat on the edge of the bed, with Sasori by his side.

"Hey, um… about earlier…" the blonde mumbled.

"What about it?"

Deidara hesitated to speak, but it was Sasori's truthful eyes that made him do. "Don't you think HIdan is good in drawing un?"

"Yes he is. I gave him a perfect score in the activity earlier."

"Woah! But don't you really mind about… the last night un?" he held Sasori's warm hands.

"I forgot it because I hate conflicts with anyone who could…" Sasori paused, looking intently at Deidara's eyes. "…separate us."

Deidara's face turned red. Instead of saying anything, he stood in front of Sasori and then unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his naked body in front of the person he loved the most. "Sasori-danna…"

Sasori was shocked with his sudden actions. "Deidara…"

"I want you to draw a sketch of me… naked." His eyes were not blinking, showing how serious he was.

"A-are you sure?" Sasori could not remove his eyes from Deidara's body.

"Come on, I know what you're thinking, lustful old man!" he mocked.

"Okay, as you wish, your highness." Sasori fixed the pillows of the bed, making some crumples in the sheet to make it look more natural. "Now lie down here in your loveliest pose."

Deidara obeyed quickly. His back was flatly rested on the soft sheets; his right hand was leveled with his face while his left hand was buried with his hair strands, which were smoothly scattered around his head. He faced the right side with his right hand in front of it. Sasori was also at the right side, preparing his materials.

"Deidara, lower your right hand… your face won't be seen."

"Like this un?"

"Yeah." The redhead was prepared. "Now look at me—my eyes, I mean. Do not make a single twitch."

"Can I blink?"

"You can... When I'm _not_ looking."

"Now I regret what I did un."

Sasori started sketching with his charcoal pen and eraser. He first drew some messy lines, then filled it all up with a little "flesh". He made shadows and highlights, smudged the black color, and looked at Deidara as if he was the only thing on earth.

Deidara liked it. He always wanted to get attention from his danna like this. _My body feels so stiff and rigid I can't even move it… Sasori-danna looks so serious with his work un. Now I realize how cute he is! _he squealed inside.

"Now were in your trunk." Sasori said. He began to draw each and every detail he saw on Deidara's body. He drew his breast and nipples—the ones he loved to kiss—perfectly. He went down to his navel, remembering how his saliva filled up the hole. More rough sounds of paper were made. Soon, he was down to his cock.

"You can be proud, huh?" he mocked. "You've got a big one!" he chuckled.

Deidara blushed. "You're just jealous un!"

"Don't worry, this is one of my favorite parts of your body." He explained.

"Really? What are your favorite parts anyway?" Deidara was interested.

"Well… top 5: lips. Top 4: neck. Top 3: navel. Top 2: this BIG thing."

Deidara's red became redder. "What's number one?"

"Your entrance."

Deidara almost choked that moment. "W-what?!"

Sasori smirked kindly. "I love it the most."

"Gah! Don't you know how much pain I bear whenever your _artistic_ hands or mouth touch it?!" he retorted.

Sasori winked. "But somehow you enjoy it, don't you?"

"Hmph!"

Sasori raised his sketch pad high in the air. "Done! Check out my masterpiece!"

Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the drawing. "Oh my… It's very beautiful!"

"Now will you allow me to touch my favorite parts in return?" Saosri drew his face very close to Deidara's.

"You don't have to ask un. Do as you please."

Sasori stripped off his clothes quickly, knocking Deidara on the sheets of white.

"Kiss me, Danna!" Deidara licked Sasori's face while his arms were encircles around his neck.

Sasori worked on Deidara's entrance. "My favorite part… It will be easier if you pose in a dog position."

Deidara almost burst in laughter when he heard the words, "Dog position". "Okay, Danna."

Sasori slipped his cock inside Deidara's moist entrance. The blonde moaned aloud.

"Ughh… Sasori-danna…" he was sweating, panting and feeling weak.

"Call my name more." Sasori commended.

"Uhhh! It hurts, Sasori-danna… Danna… Ughh!" Because of this, Sasori slipped out, making fluid come out. He licked the fluid near Deidara's entrance, slowly slipping his tongue in it. Deidara began to moan again.

Sasori's face was wet with fluid, saliva, and sweat. When he stopped licking Deidara's entrance, he kissed Deidara. The blonde licked his face once more, regardless of the different mixtures of fluid sticked on it.

"S-Sasori-d-danna..."

"I love you, Deidara…"

Sasori grasped Deidara's cock tightly, squeezing it strongly. Deidara shouted as hard as he could; his eyes were very big and his pupils were shrinking. That pain caused him to tear the sheets with his fingernails.

"AAAAHHH!!!!! S-SASORI-DANNA!!!" He loved what was happening though.

"Sasori squeezed harder until a tinge of Deidara's pee came out. His other hand crawled on Deiadara's nipple and played with it. Soon, he stopped squeezing and started sucking his nipples. Deidara had nothing to do but to enjoy this moment.

"Y-You really make me happy, Sasori-danna. I've never felt this way for anyone else but you." He was still panting that time.

"You make me happier, Deidara. Now, I feel that I'm not alone because you're here…with me."

Just then, a knock at the door came.

"My cute little Sasori, are you home?"

* * *

**A/N: O.O who the hell is that? I bet that's something you should be waiting for! :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter!!! Oh no... will things get messed up for Sasori and Deidara? **

* * *

"WTF? Who is outside un?" Deidara hurriedly put on his clothes.

"I don't know. Just follow me, okay?" Sasori kissed Deidara on the forehead before running down the stairs.

Deidara hid at Sasori's back as the redhead opened the wooden door. It screeched aloud along with their deep breaths.

"My cute little grandson! Oh, I missed you so..." the old lady said, in the verge of embracing Sasori.

"Oh... hi, Granny." Sasori forced a smile. "Well, as you see... I'm here with my student and uhh...we were reviewing for the exam and you have just interrupted us."

"Oh come on, don't be so rude. I came to check if my precious little boy has been doing good or not. Now why don't you let the old lady in?"

"Hai." Sasori secretly gestured something at Deidara that said, '_Don't talk until I told you to do so.' _which Deidara easily understood.

"Would you like to eat something? Tea? Coffee? Cookies?" Sasori asked eagerly. Deidara sat beside him, trying to look as innocent as possible. _WTF SASORI-DANNA! Don't you dare to leave me alone with this old visitor of yours un!_

_Shit. I couldn't leave Deidara alone with Grandma. _Sasori bit his lips and squeezed his knuckles as he considered many things.

"I'd like tea. Thanks you very mu—." She said kindly.

"I'd get your tea, Granny!" Deidara stood abruptly, catching Sasori and the old lady's attention. "Both of you, just sit back and relax un." He smiled, and then fled.

"Who's that boy again?" the lady asked Sasori. "Don't be offended but... I never thought that there would be someone who will be cuter than you."

Sasori's pale face reddened as he smirked. "I knew that from the start, Grandma Chiyo. From the very start when I met him."

Chiyo's eyes glared at his grandson." That's enough of that. So, have you been happy living here? When your parents died, I promised myself to take care of you, but you refused it and went away." she tilted her head, showing her uneasiness. "What does that mean?"

They didn't know that behind the wall, Deidara was listening, feeling sorry for his teacher. _Sasori-danna's parents died..._

"Grandma, please don't ever remind me about their death. I left because I wanted to forget the pain." He also tilted his head to avoid Chiyo's eyes—the eyes he once hated because of its coldness.

"Are you still mad at me?"

'_Yes.' _He wanted to say. But angrily, he replied, "You weren't there to help when they were dying in the hospital because of that damn car accident! You weren't there in the hospital when I wan throbbing in pain and they were dying!" he stood from the sofa and headed to Chiyo to grasp her shoulders as hard as he could. "You weren't there to help them!"

There was a drop of tear that fell from his red eyes.

Chiyo could not look directly in his eyes that moment. "I'm sorry, Sasori. I tried to come, but... I didn't make it."

At that moment, Sasori let go of his grasp.

"I did my best to come on time, but when I came, they were already... dead. I'm so sorry, grandson." she buried her face into her hands as she cried.

He embraced his grandmother gently, like a mother carrying her baby. "I'm sorry, Grandma... Sorry."

Deidara went out of his "hiding place" and he was holding a plate of cookies and three cups of green tea. Sasori and Chiyo hurriedly wiped their tears and tried to look fine. Nothing has happened. However, Deidara witnessed all of it.

"Here's the tea, Grandma." Deidara gave Chiyo the cup of tea while smiling. He sat beside Sasori. There was total silence.

To break the stillness, Sasori introduced Chiyo to Deidara. "Grandma Chiyo, this is Deidara, my student. Deidara, this is my grandmother, Chiyo."

"Nice to meet you, Deidara." Chiyo said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you too, Grandma Chiyo." He took a sip from his cup. The smoke was burning his face, but he tolerated it just to avoid Chiyo's watery eyes.

"You can continue what you two were doing. I'll just sit here and watch my cute grandson." Chiyo offered kindly.

Upon hearing her words, Deidara choked himself, making the tea sprinkle out of his mouth. _Oh no. She wants to see what we were doing un? _

"Are you okay, Deidara?" Saosri asked.

"I'm fine un."

Sasori took the opportunity to whisper something at the blonde. "Deidara, what shall we do? If I can't take this anymore, I'm going to tell her I FUCKED YOU. "

"WTF? Don't every tell her what's going on between us, un!" his blue eyes widened.

Sasori faced Chiyo. :"Well, we were done with our business. Deidara is about to leave."

"Don't leave, Deidara. It's still 7 PM; a bit early, you know..."

"I'm so sorry, Grandma Chiyo. I really have to g—

"You look so adorable, Deidara. I'd go straight to the point. Do you like my grandson?"Chiyo asked like a strict mother.

Deidara froze he could not move his jaw. "Well... I think you've got it wrong, Chiyo-sama."

Sasori came to the resque. "Chiyo-obasan, stop your witty questions. Deidara's cuteness has nothing to do with that thing you asked him—

Chiyo glared at Sasori, then to the defensive blonde. "You two, do not fool oldies like me. From the very moment I stepped in this room, I noticed that you've been hiding something." She took another sip, continuing her cold glares through the rim of the cup.

Deidara gasped. "There's nothing going on between us, Chiyo-sama. You're the one who's thinking of weird things un." He was on the verge of standing when Sasori grabbed his hand.

The redhead looked directly in his grandma's eyes. "I love this person. Nobody can ever change that."

Chiyo did not look startled. She giggled wickedly as she looked so amused. "I knew it! I knew it!"

The two men were looking at her blankly.

"I'm serious, old lady. It's not even a matter worth laughing at." The redhead frowned.

"Easy, little kid. FYI, I'm so happy to know the news! Dear, don't you look so perfect for each other??"

The redhead and the blonde blushed. "Really?" they asked together.

"Of course. Hey you, Deidara! Don't you ever make my little boy cry, or else..."

_I do not make him cry. _He_ makes me cry when we're in bed un. _"Hai! Arigato, Grandma Chiyo!"

"Grandma, will you keep this secret to yourself? We don't want anyone to know it especially the school..." Sasori pleaded as he stomped his hands on his lap.

"...And my parents." Deidara continued.

"Sure, cuties. If you want, I'll help you hide." Chiyo smirked.

"Really?!" Sasori and Deidara both shouted in a synchronized manner.

Chiyo got something from her pink shoulder bag. "Here. These are hotel passes for two days and one night. You can go there anytime you wish." She handed Sasori two blue tickets.

"Kawasaki Hotel? I've heard it's an elegant hotel." Deidara said.

"Let's go there after your basketball game, Deidara."

"Yeah! This will be exciting un!"

Just then, Chiyo interrupted. "In exchange with that, will you let the old hag stay in your house for some time?"

"Well.... NO." Sasori raised a brow.

"Oh come on, I won't disturb you when you do your bed businesses."

"Poor old lady. SaSori-danna, please let her stay for awhile." Deidara asked.

"NO."

"Please? For me?"

Sasori grunted. "Fine."

Chiyo asked, "Can I watch you do _it_?"

"NO!!!" the two men raged.

* * *

**A/N: And their little secret was finally known by a member of the family... where does this lead? Until when can they keep this from **_**everyone**_**? That's what you should be waiting for! **

**Thanks to all reviewers and for the ones liking my fic :D REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing in the previous chapter of this story. XD I agree, Chiyo really is a pervy old hag. :)) (Sasori surely got his pervy-ness from her) ;)) **

**But what would happen next? We know that Chiyo isn't a foe, but what if someone else will be planning to kill Deidara? **

* * *

~BASKETBALL GAME DAY~

"Sasori-danna, wish me luck un!" Deidara shouted at Sasori, who standing beside Konan near the gym door. It was the time for the basketball battle that they all awaited for.

Almost all of the students and teachers from Akatsuki and Konoha High were gathered inside the big gymnasium holding their bright-colored banners.

"Deidara, remember what our plan is, okay?" Kisame grinned.

As the battle between Konoha and Akatsuki High began, all of the girls squealed and cheered. Sasori watched intently at Deidara, who was so serious about the game.

The ball was being dribbled by Hidan. He passed it to Deidara. When their opponents ran around the blonde, Naruto snatched the ball.

"Hey, fuck you, lil piece of shit!" Hidan shrieked.

Naruto passed the ball to Lee. The black-haired guy made 3-points shot. The score then was 31, 26, in favor of Konoha High.

"NO I CAN'T LET THIS FUCKING WEIRDO SCORE!" Hidan shouted as he signaled to Kisame.

"Time to bring about the plan, buddies!" Kisame said, smirking. Just then, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu surrounded Lee with their eyes flaring.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted as he signaled the thick-browed guy to pass him the ball. However, Itachi guarded him.

Deidara stole the ball from Lee and ran toward the net.

"Shoot it, Deidara!" Kisame cheered. He was guarding Kiba at that moment.

_For my Sasori-danna! Watch me soar!!! _Deidara jumped so high that made everyone shock. The camera men focused their cameras on him. Sasori was watching with his eyes pinned on Deidara.

And that moment was the very highlights of the game: Deidara's dunk.

Akatsuki High was able to catch up in the game; and was able to win.

* * *

"Congratulations, brat." Sasori mocked, smiling. "Your dunk was great I can't believe it."

They were sitting at the stairs.

Deidara flushed. "Ahh, that one un? Just practiced that maneuver a lot when I was a kid."

"You look hotter when in you're that attire." The redhead teased.

Deidara's face flushed more, almost bursting. "W-whatthehellareyousaying?!"

Sasori secretly held Deidara's hands to hide from the students passing by. "Remember grandma Chiyo?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"I called her earlier and told her about your victory. She said that we should go in an outing this weekend."

"What do you mean _we_?" Deidara asked sarcastically.

Sasori giggled. "I mean, she won't come with us. It will be only the two of us." His grip tightened.

"Okay then! Are we having a swimming party? Or, a romantic date in the mountains??" the blonde asked in an excited way.

"We're going to be camping…" Sasori smirked. "…in the forest."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Woah! Isn't that cool, Sasori-danna?! We should get our things ready tonight un!"

They didn't know Hidan overheard their plans.

* * *

~CAMPING DAY!~

"YAY!!! Sasori-danna, look at the river! It looks awesome un!" Deidara chirped.

Sasori went behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you happy?" he whispered in his ears.

"Hai!" Deidara turned back, allowing him to see Sasori's face. "May I kiss you, Dan—

Sasori crushed his lips against Deidara's. His tongue wiggled and explored the inside of his mouth. They made slurping sounds, their saliva trickling down the sides of their mouth.

Their kiss became deeper, but soon stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Deidara, stay behind me." Sasori commanded.

"A pleasant morning to you!" Tobi jumped.

"Sorry we're late, Deidara, and Sasori-san. You see, we had to bring this whole bunch of things." Kisame laughed as he pointed out their _very_ bulky bags and tents.

The two were speechless.

"I brought my Encyclopedias. You can borrow if you want. " Itachi offered.

"No thanks, Itachi-kun. We came here to enjoy, not to do some nerve-breaking stuff." Hidan replied.

"Hn."

"Zetsu! Kakuzu!" the gray head called. "You guys done with those stuff?"

"Argh! Damn you, Hidan! Why should we bring all these appliances?!" Kakuzu glared, carrying a TV set, and electric fan, and a stove.

"Are you stupid? That's why this is called a camping is because there should be no gadgets or anything that could involve technology included."

"Oh, haha." Hidan laughed.

"H-hidan, what is this all about un?" Deidara asked worriedly.

"I remember you invited us last night." He smirked.

"Deidara?" Sasori stared.

_I didn't un! _Deidara nodded at Sasori. "Um… oh yeah! I remember! Okay then, let us enjoy this outing un!"

* * *

That night, when they were all eating the fish they have been catching the whole day, Deidara and Hidan were talking to each other near the waterfalls nearby.

"Hidan, what are you doing un? This camping was supposed to be only for the two of us un."

Hidan stared at Deidara's blue eyes. "Because I love you. Someday, you'll be mine, Deidara."

Hidan gathered Deidara's hair and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you…"

Deidara tried to let go, but Hidan's hand slipped into his cock and started squeezing it.

"Uggh! H-hidan, I don't love you, stop doing this crap to me!" he slapped Hidan's face hardly, making blood drip from his mouth. "I-I'm sorr—

Hidan licked the blood. "You what?"

"It's time to stop, Hidan! You're only a friend to me and don't you ever make some moves to ruin or friendship!"

"Friendship, eh? That little piece of shit annoys me a lot. DO YOU THINK I'LL BE HAPPY WITH ONLY FRIENSHIP?!" his eyes widened as he held Deidara's shoulders firmly.

"If you love me, let me go un! I love Sasori-danna, that's all." He smiled. "And you're one of my very important friends, un."

"I love you! I love you, Deidara! I love you!" Hidan was on the verge of tears that he ripped Deidara's shirt. He pushed Deidara into the water and pinned him on a rock.

"H-hidan.. they might see us un. STOP IT, PLEASE!!" Deidara cried. That time, Hidan kissed his neck, down to his nipples.

He sank his head under the water to unzip Deidara's cock. He sucked hard, making Deidara moan.

"Uuugh! Help! Sasori-danna!!" Deidara cried.

Hidan came out of the water and drew his head very close to Deidara's. "Tell me you love me."

"I don't!"

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love somebody else! SO WILL YOU STOP DREAMING THAT I'LL BE YOURS SOMEDAY?!" He cried. "B-because that won't happen! Ever!"

"Damn you and your Sasori-danna!" Hidan wrapped his hands around Deidara's neck to choke him.

"I-I can't breathe…H-help…me…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god!! I've been longing to write this scene, so here it is. He sure has done it. Bad Hidan… Now what would happen to Deidara and to the very possessive bastard? Well, that's what you should wait for! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The next chapter, I hope you like it. I tried to finish on time, so please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclamer: Naruto is not mine. If I did, Sasori and Deidara would probably have sex all the time, and Hidan would watch them while sitting inside his dirty old dog cage with lots of poop! **

* * *

"Help me.." Deidara could hardly breathe. The more he talked the more force Hidan exerted in his grasp.

"Deidara, you know what you are doing is wrong!"

No response.

"Soon you'll get in trouble when you continue this big mista—

Sasori appeared behind the bush, running toward Hidan. He didn't hesitate to punch him three times: one in the face, two in the stomach, making Hidan let go of the breathless blonde.

"Who's hurting Deidara?!" his eyes were fuming and incredibly wild. " Who?!"

Hidan hit Sasori's face, letting him fall into the deeper part of the water.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara attempted to stop Hidan but he pushed him back, hitting his head against a rock.

Under the dark blue water, Sasori could see bubbles floating around him and his red hair like a net. He suddenly felt something big dive in, producing more bubbles.

He felt something hard against his left cheek. Color red then mixed with the water.

He punched back._ You animal won't see the light again. You animal won't hurt Deidara ever! _

Everything eventually turned to darkness.

* * *

"Sasori-san's awake!" Kisame announced gladly. "Are you okay, sempai?"

Sasori touched his bandages cheek and remembered what just happened. "W-where is D-Deidara? Is he okay?"

Everyone was silent. From afar, Sasori found Itachi and Zetsu doing something. He slowly stood up, his feet unstable.

"Sempai, let me help you." Kakuzu offered.

"Yes."

He saw a blonde man lying on a sleeping bag with his head bandaged. Blood was seeping through the white gauze.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. "No… It can't be!" Tears were almost escaping from his tired red eyes.

"He hasn't awakened yet. You see, Zetsu heard some screaming from the waterfalls, so we hurriedly went there… and found Deidara against a big rock, bleeding." Kisame explained. "I saw your shirt under the water, and found out Hidan was with you. You were both unconscious."

"Good the saviors went on time!"Tobi placed his hands on the side of his waist.

Sasori knelt near Deidara. He touched his face gently. "Where's that son of a bitch?"

"You mean Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "He's inside his tent; God knows what he's doing."

"We know everything—I mean, about your relationship with Deidara. Hidan's just _so_ utterly in love with Deidara." Explained Zestu. "Hidan told us about it."

"Yet that asshole Hidan did wrong." Kakuzu said in an annoyed manner.

"_Absolutely_ wrong." Sasori added. He was very angry at that time.

"You have to bring Deidara at the hospital, Sasori-kun." Itachi interfered.

Kisame called an ambulance. After a few minutes, it finally arrived. They packed their things and headed to the hospital. Camping is finally over this weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone now knows Sasori and Deidara's secret. Deidara was severely injured by the man who loved him deeply. Would Deidara's injury bring some unexpected gatherings? **

**I am so sorry if this chapter was…obviously, short. I had a writer's block these past few days and my mind was totally blank. But I guess this chapter is an important one, because it serves as a "bridge" to the next events of this story. **

**Thank you for your continued support. Godspeed to all of us! **

**Please do me a favor. Press that gray-ish button down there with the green font, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh no…**

* * *

"Sasori-kun, are you staying here all night?" Itachi asked silently. His voice was low and gentle.

Sasori kept his eyes on Deidara, who was still unconscious for one and a half hours. Without looking back, he answered, "Yes, Itachi. Thank you for your help."

"Sempai, we will visit tomorrow, okay? Please tell Deidara to get well soon; we'll be waiting for him in school next week." Kisame said, showing a small piece of hotdog stuck between his teeth.

"Tobi will miss Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried.

"We have already called Grandma Chiyo. She said she'll arrive soon." Itachi said.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasori looked at them. "Be safe, all of you."

"You too, sempai."

When they we're a step away to go outside the room, Kisame looked back again, seeing Hidan. He was sitting on a white chair a meter far from the foot of the bed; his head was tilted, his hair was not in its usual laid back form but rather covering his eyes.

"Hidan, are you okay there? I think you should g—

"I WILL STAY."

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Kisame replied, closing the door gently.

Sasori grasped Deidara's hand tightly. _Wake up soon, Deidara. Please..._

"I love Deidara. I just don't know what the fuck was wrong with me!" Hidan said. All of a sudden, he was crying.

Sasori's brows furrowed as he glared at Hidan, who wasn't looking. "This is your entire fault! Why can't you understand Deidara's feelings?"

Hidan looked at Sasori intently. Sasori was like a ghost; a supernatural creature. "I love him. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"You _hurt_ him, Hidan. A lover doesn't do that." Sasori tried to control his temper. That moment he was like teaching ABC's to a first grader.

"I just can't accept that he loves—of all fucking damn people—YOU!" nerves were appearing in his temples.

"It's his choice. Just leave him alone and make Deidara happy."

Hidan smirked. "Do you think it will be all that easy for both of you?"

No response.

"What do you think Deidara's parents will do once they knew about this? Simply allow you to take him away?"

Still, no response. Sasori looked at his hands.

Just then, someone entered the door, pale and worried.

"Deidara? Grandson?" Grandma Asuka called.

Sasori was surprised. "Uhh, Ma'am. He's still resting. But he's fine, the doctor said." Sasori explained calmly, holding Asuka's shoulders.

Hidan sneered.

"What else did the doctor say, Mr. Akasun?"

_She knows me? _"Deidara's skull had a little damage, but it's not _that_ bad. Doctor also said he will wake up after a few more days."

"Thank god. _Thank god._" She replied, covering her mouth with her hands. Crying.

"Please sit, ma'am."

"Thank you."

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke. "Deidara used to tell me stories about how exciting school was. He kept on saying your name and telling how great you are."

Sasori blushed as he smiled warmly. "Ma'am—

"Please just call me Asuka-san."

"Asuka-san, I am very proud of my students especially Deidara. I heard that in the past years he was not even interested in one subject. But now, I think he's enjoying school."

"Yes, really. He started to rebel since his parents' divorce three years ago. I'm so happy with the progress he's making, Mr. Akasun."

"Please just call me Sasori." Sasori said.

"Yes. That would be better. I mean, it is a shorter way and I won't tire my tongue." She giggled, Sasori grinned.

"Excuse me, but I guess there's someone knocking at the door." Hidan said grimly. He met Sasori's eyes, so he winked.

Chiyo entered the room, seeing Hidan's grin first.

"Old hag!" Sasori jumped from his seat, smiling.

Asuka's eyes widened with his words. _Is that a compliment?_

"My cute little grandson! Are you alright?" Chiyo brushed the red hair in front of Sasori's forehead.

"Hai. The doctor said he's safe." he uttered, tilting his head.

"I thought he's safe. Then why are you looking like a worn out mourning puppy like someone has died?"

Sasori told Asuka, "Could you please excuse us?" and went outside the room pulling Chiyo behind.

"Chiyo-obasan, Deidara's grandma is there." He explained with his voice trembling.

"I know. I am sure his parents will arrive soon."

"I know!" his brows furrowed. "B-but Hidan is also there and he _will destroy everything._" He used his hands to emphasize every single word.

"What do you mean?"

"He also loves Deidara and I know he's planning something. What should I do?"

Chiyo took a deep breath. For seconds they were still. Suddenly, she broke the silence with a crispy giggle. "When you were a kid you would always make a lot of puppets using your very delicate hands…"

"What?"

"…whenever a puppet broke, you keep on doing it all over again without my help or your parents'." She smiled. "Then the next day I would find that puppet displayed nicely beside your bed."

Sasori stared at his grandmother intently.

Chiyo winked. "You can do everything, cutie pie! I believe in you."

Sasori blushed, making him turn away to hide it. He headed back to the room without any word. By the time they reached the door and he was holding the knob, Sasori said something he has never been saying for years:

"Thank you, Chiyo-obasan."

* * *

When they entered the room, they saw two more people beside the bed: the other was a black-haired man who had his arm on grandma Asuka's back, and the other one was a beautiful blonde lady, caressing Deidara's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, my dear friends: the latest chapter, a chapter where things start to get better—or worse. If you can guess who those people are, then you have to wait for the next chapters where the **_**real**_** problems will surface. Lastly, I suppose Hidan would still not give up his undying true love. **

**Thank you all for enjoying my story! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How long would Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan's secret stay within their knowledge? Here is the next chapter. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am and sir, but I think Akasun-sempai is here." Hidan grinned darkly at Sasori.

"Good morning, Mr. Akasun." Deidara's mother greeted with a frail smile. Her face was painted with grief, stress, and loneliness all at the same time. But she was beautiful.

"He's Deidara's favorite teacher, Hannah." Grandma Asuka said, smiling.

"Really? I'm so glad, mother." She grinned, looking at her ex-husband, Lei.

"I'm as glad as you are, Hannah." He said, looking at her intently.

"How are you?" Hannah asked him.

"I'm good. Terry is amazing. You?"

Lei looked at his feet. Hannah looked down. "I'm also happy with what's going on with my life now. My husband and I are actually planning on having a baby.."

"A baby? That's—wonderful."

"Thank you, Lei."

"Excuse me but… I think Sasori wants to talk to you." Asuka interrupted. She winked at Sasori.

"Ahhh, yes. Well, Deidara really is doing a great job in school. Even in basketball." He said proudly.

"What's his favorite subject, Sasori-san?" Hannah asked devotedly.

Sasori's cheeks were painted pink. "I remember he told me that Art is his favorite subject."

"And you are his teacher, right?" Lei asked.

"Yes sir."

"How is he doing? I mean, does he have any friends?" She asked, smiling.

Sasori glimpsed at Hidan, who was just listening to their talk. "Yes, he has a bunch of friends. Don't worry, they're all good boys. Hidan is one of them." He pointed Hidan, who simply smiled like a tamed good boy.

_Damn you, Sasori. Damn you._ "Deidara is fun to be with, I assure you. He usually hangs out with us but after a few days in school, he would rarely do that." He laughed. "I dunno but… I think, maybe he has _other_ priorities."

"What priorities?" Asuka asked.

Sasori met Hidan's eyes.

"Didn't he tell you? Well, I think he's in a relationship."

Deidara's grandmother and parents were surprised. "Who is she?" Lei asked.

Sasori trembled. His hands were shaky, and Chiyo couldn't do anything but to watch her grandson.

"A-arent your parents looking for you, Hidan?" Chiyo interrupted.

Hidan glared at her. "I guess not, Grandma." He licked his lips before looking at Sasori. "Sempai, why don't _you_ tell them?"

"Well…" Sasori looked at their eyes, realizing how trapped he was. "I..."

"He loves Deidara." Hidan ended.

Hannah, Lei and Asuka were speechless at that moment. Minutes have passed, Hannah stood up for the bed and walked in front of Sasori.

"Please… leave Deidara alone." she said coldly without even looking directly at Sasori's eyes.

Hidan grinned.

"It's either you leave the school, I'll report you, or I'll take Deidara." He added.

Sasori looked at Deidara, who was sleeping soundly. "He loves me. I don't want to leave him because that will surely hurt him, and I do not want to do anything that would break his heart."

"Do you exactly know what you're saying, Mr. Akasun? Your relationship with my son is _disgusting_!" Lei said with force.

"Can you see something good that would come out of your jokes?"

"I love your son, Ma'am. Please let me prove that to you." Sasori said, now in a louder voice.

"If you love Deidara, then leave him, Mr. Akasun. Besides, your relationship with him may ruin your career—

"I don't care about my job, ma'am. I care about Deidara."

"Sasori-san, please leave him for his sake. Believe me." Hannah pleaded.

Once again, Sasori looked at Deidara, realizing something: he was the one who made Deidara's life difficult.

* * *

"_Sasori-danna, do you know until when this will continue, un?" _

"_Hopefully this will last forever, brat." Sasori said, smiling._

"_What if my parents don't approve of you, un?" _

"_Then I'll fight for our love. I'll do anything to make you happy." He whispered, kissing Deidara's neck._

"_Anything, eh? Then please reach for a star and give it to me as a gift, un." Deidara laughed. _

* * *

"I'll do anything for Deidara." He stared at Hannah's eyes. "But promise me that you will take care of him."

"I know what's best for my son."

Sasori walked slowly toward Deidara. He placed his hands on top of his forehead and then caressed his cheek. Everyone was watching.

He kissed his forehead and whispered gently, "I love you, Deidara. Always." _This, I know, is best for you._

Sasori turned back, facing Deiadara's parents. "I have to go now. Please make him happy."

"We will. Thank you very much, Sasori-san." Lei said.

"Thank you for understanding." Hannah added.

Sasori turned to Chiyo but didn't utter a word. His head was tilted and his red hair was covering his eyes. As he slowly turned the knob, Hidan carefully watched. This was one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

**A/N: NOOO SASORI!!!!! D: T.T What the hell are you exactly doing?! $^&(&U%^&$^&*&()&&^%^^$#$&#!!! **

**My dear readers, you are witnesses. You saw what Sasori did. T.T And Hidan—oh that very strong, powerful, invincible bitch—has ruined everything! Now where would Sasori go and how could he stay away from Deidara? What will Deidara do when he knows about this news? **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please wait for the next ones because I am assuring you that those will be worth the wait. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Dearest readers, thank you very much for your continued support. Thank you for accompanying me since the day I published this story. Your reviews motivate me a lot. Thank you very much!**

**Now here is the next chapter, chapter 13. Please enjoy. ^_^ **

* * *

It was a crispy sunny morning in the city. Sunlight peered into the silent hospital room, bringing its warmth to the people inside, and, decreasing the darkness. Four days have passed since the hospital incident. Deidara was still unconscious. Hannah was asleep in her chair, and Lei was staring at her with the eyes of a yearning man.

These were the hours when Deidara knew nothing of Sasori's farewell.

"Hannah, I think you should go home. You need to take a rest now."

Hannah opened her eyes, seeing the face of Deidara.

"Thank you for your kindness… but I'll stay here until my son wakes up."

Suddenly, she saw something that made her almost in tears.

"Deidara's hand is moving! Quick, call the nurses!" she grasped Deidara's hand and smiled gratefully.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Where are my friends? Have they been visiting me? What about Sasori-danna? How is he, un?" Deidara asked repeatedly without a pause.

He had so many questions in his mind.

"He's just… He's is fine, honey…"

"Thank God, un! I thought that bitch's gone dead, un." He laughed.

"You know, honey, we have something to tell you. We know about your relationship with that man." Hannah uttered bravely.

"W-what? How did you know, un?"

"Your friend Hidan told us. We're sorry, honey, but you know it's… banned. You know what I mean, yes?"

"NO! And I don't want to l know, un!"

"Deidara, don't be blind—

"I plan to be blind forever! Please, mom and dad. Where is Sasori-danna? Is he okay?"

"Deidara, you won't see him again. We're so sorry…."

Deidra was shocked. "W-what?"

"We asked him to stay away from you—

Deidara suddenly stood from the bed and raged. "DAMN YOU! I LOVE THAT PERSON VERY MUCH! HOW COULD A PARENT POSSIBLY TAKE AWAY HIS SON'S…" he paused, looking down at the white-tiled floor. His voice became hushed. "…happiness?"

He was crying.

After he wiped his tears, he dashed outside the room, looking for Sasori. He passed the corridors in bare feet and crooked steps.

"Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna!"

"Deidara, please stop, honey... please..." Hannah sealed her anguished son into her arms.

"I know he won't leave me just like that. I love him, ma..." tears were trickling down his cheeks.

"He was the one who decided to leave, Deidara." Lei clarified. "He did it for you."

Deidara's eyes enlarged and his mouth opened slightly.

"He said that it would be better if you focus on your studies and live a better life. He wanted what's best for you, honey."

For minutes, Deidara gazed at the people passing by; some people smile, some laugh, some cry. They were all in slow motion. The sounds were muddled up in his ears. Then suddenly everything faded...

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was three in four in the afternoon; the sky is orange and calm.

"Deidara, are you alright?" Hannah asked, touching her son's forehead.

"Sasori-danna... "

No response.

"I thought he would fight for our love, but I was wrong. What a coward man." he said coldly. He had eye bags and his eyes were half-closed.

"He fought, Deidara. But he chose to live you for your good."

"It's nonsense. I need him to be able to do great, _astounding_ things, mom!"

His brows furrowed, looking angrily ay the white blanket that was laid on his legs.

"Deidara, you _are_ a great person. You can actually do a lot of wonderful things, but you just don't pay attention to your talents."

"I never thought that he could afford to be away from me." His voice was chilly and furious.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hannah and Mr. Lei. Is Deidara okay?" Hidan asked caringly. What a joke.

"Yes, Hidan. He can go home tomorrow." Lei smiled.

"That's good." he met Deidara's flashy eyes. "Deidara, they've all been worried. They also knew about Sempai's—

"SHUT. UP." he intoned darkly.

"Deidara, don't spill you anger at Hidan."

_You just don't know what he had done._

"Uhh, I guess I have to go now. I know Deidara is affected by his loss."

_Yes, my loss. Damn you. Go to hell you filthy animal. _

Hidan turned and left.

* * *

The next day, Deidara stayed at his mother's house with grandma Asuka. It was raining hard at that day; clouds were dark and there were roaring thunders. The heavens were crying.

He stayed inside the guestroom. It had a wooden floor and blue-colored walls.

He sat by the window, staring at the pale sky.

_Sasori-danna, is this what you intend to happen? Don't you want me to find you, un? You know how much I..._

Tears were beginning to appear from the side of his eyes then down to his face.

_I... love you... always._

"Deidara? You a visitor, honey." Hannah grinned widely.

_Sasori-danna?_

His face lit up.

"Hello, Dei Dei."

"You again?" Deidara asked coldly.

"Okay, boys. Stay here, okay? We'll call you when dinner's ready."

* * *

**A/N: NOOO!! Deidara misses his Sasori-danna! T_T Sasori, where have you been?! **

**AAAHH!! Hidan, there you are again. :|**

**It's obvious that Deidara did not tell anything about Hidan's "crime". When would he unveil the truth?**

**IMPORTANT: May I ask YOU something. Do YOU want to have a perverted scene between Hidan and Deidara in the next chapter? Please respond to my question because it will surely help me. And if you want, you may give your ideas and I will **_**try**_** my best to include it. ;) **

**BTW, I would just want to comment on the new "stuff" in wherein we can adjust the color of the page. Haha, I was playing with it when I first tried it. Good they made a dark color because for me it feels better for the eyes. XP **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Arigato! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again to all of you! To start with, I would like to greet every mother belated Happy Mother's Day! YOU'RE always the best for your child. ;) Great job, supermama! :D **

**And to my Mama, who has been always taking care of me and loving me since the day I was born in this very beautiful and colorful world, I love you very much. Thank God you're not very strict, because if you were, maybe I couldn't hide while writing this story. **

**Dearest readers, I'm so sorry if I updated a little late. There was just a little internet connection problem that was going on with our computer, that's why. Honestly, I am uncomfortable when I pass something that's late. So, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. **

**Oops, I suppose I'm saying A LOT of stuff. Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :D **

* * *

"Dang! The rain won't stop falling until tomorrow, Babes." Hidan said, sitting at the side of the bed, beside Deidra.

"Hidan, you bastard. Don't ever call be 'Babes' because I will never be yours, un." The blonde replied grimly.

"Hey hey hey, don't be so harsh, Babes. I brought something I know you've missed…"

"Fuck off, Hidan."

"Don't you ever miss… this?" Hidan licked the side of Deidara's right ear, wetting it with his saliva.

_Yeah, I miss that_. "Stop it, Hidan." he said, but he did not push him away.

"What about… this?" Hidan's voice was gentle. Soothing. Lustful.

He kissed Deidara's neck. Deidara could feel the lips against his skin, and could hear the soft sounds made by that kiss.

Other than that, he could hear rain pouring.

_I love it. Go ahead, my love_… "Hidan, if Mom sees you—

"I know you've missed those things, Babes. And I also know what you missed the most." Hidan whispered. His lips were centimetres away from Deidara's. They were staring at each other.

Without looking away from Deidara's azure eyes, he quickly unzipped his and Deidara's pants. He pushed Deidara's back against the wall, opening his thighs wide open, and then penetrating him.

_Ughh… I miss this so badly. I love this, I love this… Where have you been, my love?_

Hidan started to push his cock more. They were both sweating.

"Ugh! S-stop, Hidan…" Deidara moaned.

"Yes? I thought you liked that." He pulled back and zipped his pants. "What about this?"

Hidan placed his face right in front of Deidara's entrance and stuck his tongue out.

He licked the fluid around Deidara's entrance, up to his cock. He placed the cock inside his mouth and began to suck. Deidara could hear slurping sounds.

_I love it… I love you_… "Sasori-danna…"

Hidan stopped abruptly. Hannah was standing near the door with her eyes wide open. The gasses of fruit juice she was holding two seconds ago were then shattered on the red carpeted floor.

* * *

"Sasori, do you really have to leave?" Chiyo asked. They were in Sasori's room, packing.

"Hai. Chiyo-obasan, just stay here in the house. Don't worry, I'll send you some money to pay our rent."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"I'll go to Okinawa. There's a school there that needs Art teachers." He smirked. "Quite lucky, eh?"

"Sure. If you call you life a 'lucky' one, then I'll not hesitate." Chiyo closed her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Sasori looked at the dark sky. "I love Deidara, Granny. What I'm doing is for him to realize his own talents; to realize how great he is without my help."

"Maybe it's time for him to let go, don't you think?"

"Yes. Letting go is the word." he rest his head against his palm.

"Okay then. You said it, man." she giggled. "You can still find another guy student replacement in your next school, boy."

Sasori's brows furrowed. "Please, Old Hag. Don't you ever pass your virus to me."

* * *

"H-Hidan-san? W-what are you two doing?!" Hannah cried. She had a lot to say but she couldn't say it at once, leaving her speechless.

"Mom?!" Deidara cried.

"A-ahh, I-I can explain—

"You. _You_. What the hell do you think you're doing, mister? I just saw you... doing _that_ to my son!" she shouted.

Asuka came inside with her hair rolled up in a bun.

"What is happening here, Hannah?"

"Mom, I saw it! Hidan just did _it_ with Deidara. What a messy boy he is!" she moved her hands about to emphasize what she meant.

Asuka's eyes also widened in surprise.

"We were just playing some harsh games while I accidentally landed my face on his...private part." Hidan tried to explain.

"Dan you, Hidan." Deidara glared. He grasped Hidan's collar, drawing his face near his. "Why don't you tell them that you're so freakin addicted to me, huh?! Why don't you tell them _out loud_ that you tried to fuck me a lot of freakin times?! Dammit!"

"Deidara, what the hell are you saying—

"Why don't you tell them that you were the one who pushed me against the rock and hurt Sasori-danna who was trying to protect me?! I WANT YOU TO DIE NOW, HIDAN! FORGET OUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP!!!" his pupils were getting smaller.

Hidan pushed Deidara away and glared at him. "You asshole motherfucker. I loved you from the very start; how could you return this to me, huh?!"

Hannah interrupted. "Hidan, be careful of your words—

"FUCK OFF! ALL OF YOU ARE RUINING MY PLANS! ESPECIALLY THAT BULLSHIT ART TEACHER!!!" he barked, allowing his voice to be heard by the neighbours.

"Hidan, stay away from me. Stay away from my family. I don't want to see you ever again!" Deidara retorted.

"Hidan, we will see you at the court." Hannah said grimly.

Hidan didn't say anything else but rather stormed out of the house. Damn. _Damn_.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I can't believe I actually wrote a bunch of curses and bad words in this chapter. :-S Hidan, that serves you right. You should learn your lesson, I suppose. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading! Please give you insights, kk? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I worked hard! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter; I apologize it is late. Why? Writer's block, I suppose. **

**To my younger brother, happy birthday! (May 21) :D**

**Well anyways, I do not want to be talkative anymore, so enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Deidara, why couldn't you get out of my mind just for one bit?_

_Stop it, I beg you._

_Stop hurting me. _

"Good morning, class. My name is Akasun Sasori; I am your new Art teacher." Sasori said, having a hard time to smile at his best.

_Stop waiting for me._

"Good morning, mister Akasun!" the students greeted.

_Stop loving me._

The classroom was a little bit smaller than the classroom in Akatsuki High. The girls wore a white top with green collar, a medium-sized red ribbon, and their skirts were also green. Boys wore black long sleeves with light brown-colored buttons, and pants.

Sasori wore white office polo with a royal blue tie, and black pants.

"Teacher, how long have you been a teacher?" a girl student asked. Everyone was listening.

_Learn to forget…_

"You see, this is my second school. So, I hope you all give me a memorable experience, okay?"

"Why, have you not had a good experience in your previous school, sir?" a boy asked.

Sasori choked. "_No_, no that's not it. Well, I had a _very_ good one there and I hope I'll be able to have a _better_ one here." He winked, making the entire girls squeal. He turned them into fangirls.

"Sir! Do you have a girlfriend?!" their class president asked enthusiastically.

Sasori's cheeks had a tint of pink. "I... Hey, students should ask those questions."

He walked near the window to inhale the cool morning breeze and walked back in front of the class.

"Sir! We beg you to please answer! It's a way for us to become closer, you know." the girls chirped.

The redhead sighed. "I had a relationship with someone. But…"

"But what?"

"It's forbidden for us to love each other."

"Oh my gosh! FORBIDDEN LOVE! Like the ones in drama!"

"Yes, I guess so. So, to set that special person free, I made a choice to leave." Sasori leaned his back on the blackboard. "Everything would be better in that way, though."

"Don't you think she's finding you at this moment, sir?" they inquired.

The word 'she' struck Sasori's heart. Yes, it really is forbidden to love _him_.

"I hope not. It's better that way because when I'm with that person, trouble comes in his way." he forced a smile.

"HIS?!" the students were very astonished.

Sasori's eyes widened. "NO!! I mean… HER." He rest his hand over his head. "Sorry, I'm so stressed."

"Is she beautiful?" a brown-haired girl from a distance asked.

"What a rude question, Aya." the class giggled.

"Yes, very beautiful. I used to draw secret sketches of her while she's not looking." He grinned.

"What is her name?"

He paused for a second. _Could 'Deidara' be a name of a girl?_ "Um… Deidara."

Everyone giggled. "That's a weird but cute name, sir Akasun."

"Well, well… I suppose we have to stop this, students. Let's study."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Itachi-kun, are you free tonight, un?"

"Hn." Itachi and Deidara were inside the classroom while their friends were in the canteen. Fortunately for Deidara, Hidan didn't show up.

"Well…" the blonde's face turned pinkish. "I've made up my mind. Now I aim to be a better student, un!" He clutched his fist and raised it in the air.

"Is that so?" Itachi was expressionless. "Then don't give me a hard time when I teach you everything I know, mister."

Deidara smirked. "Man, don't be arrogant. I'm telling you, I can beat you, un."

"Who's being so arrogant? By the way…" Itachi dived his hand into his pocket, showing Deidara a small rectangular container.

"What is that, un?"

"Contact lenses. My eyes were being blurry lately, so mom and dad bought this for me."

Itachi handed the box to Deidara. The blonde then scanned it.

"It's cool, but don't you think it looks kinda odd? One might think you have bloody eyes or something…"

Itachi smirked, yet it didn't make any change in his expression.

"Yes, I have to agree with you. But I had no choice; my little brother Sasuke insisted me to choose that design."

"Really? You 're really in love with your brother, un." The blonde chuckled.

"That contact lens is called 'Sharingan Lens'." Deidara gave the box back to him.

"When do you plant to use those? I think I'm the one who seems so excited, un." he giggled.

"Later; while we study." he walked back to his seat to read a book.

* * *

That afternoon, Itachi went to Deidara's house to tutor him. They were in his room, silent and focused. When they were not speaking, only the tick of the clock echoed.

Then, night came….

"Um… Itachi-kun, am I doing right, un?" Deidara asked as he pointed out a number in a sheet of paper.

Itachi got the paper from him and studies his answer, "Well… you're doing better, Deidara."

"Really?! I have to go tell mom and Grandma Asuka!" he grinned from ear to ear.

Itachi smirked. "Yes, you should. This is the very first correct answer you've got after four hours."

"AT LEAST I HAD ONE, SENSEI." he mocked. "I won't give up."

"Hn."

"FIGHTING SPIRIT!!!" Deidara pointed his fist at Itachi, who was wearing his brand new contact lens.

"What?"

"I want you to do the same thing, sensei. Shout 'fighting spirit' out loud, un!"

"Please stop turning me into a creep, Deidara-san."

"You already are because of your eyes, un."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think that was funny. XD What is I try Itachi's Sharingan Lens?? That would be cool, though. And, Sasori really is determined to forget Deidara, and vice versa….**

**I wish you all enjoyed reading! Please REVIEW! Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: FINALLY I got to finish this chappie! Now all you have to do is to enjoy reading! :D **

* * *

The morning rays of the sun pierced through the window and the sun-dried curtains of Deidara's room. His friend—and tutor—Uchiha Itachi had fallen asleep, with his head rested on the desk once covered with school papers, worksheets, books and pens.

Deidara was out of bed; he was in the kitchen with his parents and granny.

"I bet you've learned a lot yesterday, honey." Hannah placed the pancakes in front of Deidara. "Is Itachi still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Deidara smirked, "he was so tired of tutoring me that's why he needs a lot of sleep today, un."

"I know it's kind of early in the morning to talk about this…" Deidara's stepfather said.

"What is it, Shin?" Asuka asked.

"The police phoned me yesterday and told that Hidan is missing…" he glanced at Deidara, "They also said that they will find him. So for now, no court trial."

"As expected, un. Hidan was absent in school. I know he would escape; he's that type of person."

"Deidara, is that man really in love with you?" Hannah asked her son with wonder. "H-how could that happen?"

The blonde fixed his eyes on hers and spoke in a very serious manner, "_because I'm hot_."

After an hour, Itachi and Deidara hurried to school. Itachi was—obviously—wearing his yesterday's uniform and underwear.

Again, Hidan didn't show up. Everyone in the class became curious.

On their way to Deidara's house, Itachi and Deidara passed by a bookstore to buy some research materials for their Physics lab report. The sun was setting, painting the sky blue and orange.

"Deidara-kun, tonight I should go home." Itachi said. "I am sure my parents and brother is worried."

Deidara pat his shoulder, "Hai. I promise to try my best to learn faster, sensei."

"Hn."

They passed a dark alley near the abandoned shoe factory. Deidara said it was a shortcut he usually uses to arrive home faster.

There were no lights at all; their only source of light was the white full moon in the sky.

Suddenly, a group of boys wearing black masks came in their way.

"Itachi, let's go back, un." Deidara muttered. "Quickly."

Their steps changed from slow to fast, then into a run. But, they found out they were surrounded by the gang.

"What do you want?" Itachi uttered coldly.

"You're tough, man. Are you trying to be brave, huh?" One of the guys scorned as he pushed Itachi backwards.

"Leave us alone, bastards," Deidara shouted bravely. "Or I'll call the police—

"My, My, my, what do we have here?" the voice said.

Another man took Deidara's phone, saying, "We have to give this to boss."

"I do not know what exactly boss liked about you, little fellow." the man said as he lit a flashlight in front of Deidara's face. "You're not as hot as I had imagined. Too sad, I was turned off."

"Leave him alone." Itachi commanded.

"Who cares if you're turned off, asshole? And who's that damned boss of yours, un?" Deidara retorted.

"Shut up, fucker!" the man shouted, punching Deidara's stomach hardly.

Itachi attempted to help Deidara, nut he was then caught by three men.

"Is that what you can give? A lame punch?!" the blonde replied angrily.

Again, another punch was given to him—in his face this time. This allowed some blood to trickle from the side of his mouth.

Deidara tried to fight back, but it was too late. His wrists were chained.

"Brad, will you hand me the rod?" the man said to the other.

"Here."

Then, everything went dark for Deidara.

* * *

There were echoes of laughter.

_Inhale. Exhale._

The smell of cigarette enveloped the room.

The men seemed to be having fun. They were drinking alcohol and enjoying the night. But is it still evening? What was their purpose in kidnapping two young schoolboys?

Deidara gradually opened his eyes, feeling a slight twinge in it. He tried to scratch his left eyes but found out that his hands had been tied up together.

He looked around, seeing a group of men feasting from afar. The room seemed to be a… storage room? It was big. And empty.

Beside him was Itachi, who was also awake.

"Itachi-kun, do you know where we are, un?" Deidara whispered.

"I don't know." Itachi replied.

"Let's escape. While they're busy drinking."

"Deidara-san, do you think we can escape with our bodies tied up?"

Deidara's brows furrowed. "Damn it!" he whispered hardly as he attempted to liberate himself from the thick dirty rope.

"Well, who do we have here?" a familiar voice intoned.

"H-Hidan?" Deidara and Itachi asked curiously.

"Hidan, let us go, you idiot!" Deidara ranted fiercely. He stood up and bumped Hidan.

Hidan then grabbed Deidara's body and drew it near his. "Do you think that would be so easy?" he whispered against the blonde's ear.

"We'll escape, you bitch! Just you see!" Deidara scorned.

"Deidara-san—"

When Deidara was looking at Itachi, Hidan punched his stomach powerfully.

"Deidara-san!" Itachi cried.

Deidara spit some blood from his mouth and looked grimly at Hidan. "Is that all, un? Is that all?!"

That made Hidan angrier. He didn't hesitate to beat the man he once loved the most.

"Deidara! Run!"

Deidara received punches in the cheeks, stomach, back, chest, and eyes, but he kept standing on his feet.

"No more? I thought you could knock me out, un." He smirked. By that time his left eye was half-closed and had a yellowish and greenish tint. His legs were shaking and weak, but he still managed to balance his weight on the dusty cemented ground.

"Sucks to your Sasori-danna!" Hidan yelled. His face showed his anger because of his big eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Keep him away from here, Hidan. I know it's all because of you that's why he left!"

Hidan sighed. "He did it because he didn't love you ever. He's tired of your weak personality, your "un's" every time you talk, your face; basically _you_ yourself." he pointed a finger at Deidara's face.

Deidara lowered his head. _He just wanted… _

"Can't say anything, my love?"

…_to make me independent. _

Hidan turned to one of the men standing around the two schoolboys, "Give me my phone. You've already been playing games there for two fucking hours."

When he got the phone, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Somewhere out there, Sasori was talking to a man that kidnapped his _students_.

"Sasori, how are you doing?" Hidan's voice was smooth and calm. Deidara awakened from his reverie and looked at Hidan.

Sasori tightened his grip on his phone. "Hidan." he uttered solidly.

"Deidara and Itachi is with me right now. We're in some deserted huge room in Tokyo City."

"SASORI-DANNA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!" Deidara raged. "NO!!!"

Sasori felt frozen hearing Deidara's voice. "Hidan. Do not do anything with them. Or else—"

"Then come here and party with us. I'll give you 6 hours, sensei."

"I _will_ come, Hidan. Just don't lay your dirty hands on them; especially on Deidara."

"We'll see. Just be conscious of the time, or your little treasure might be gone." Hidan grinned darkly.

"No Sasori-danna!!! Don't listen to him I beg you!" Deidara cried. However, Hidan had already ended the call.

"H-HIdan, don't you hurt him, un! I'm warning you." he tried to sound brave but he was almost in tears.

* * *

_Deidara, just hold on a bit… _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chappie! :D I used great effort to finish this one because I was too busy doing other things. (I planned to upload this yesterday, but there was so much work to do at home. -.- )**

**And oh, I don't think I can update as fast as before like after a week. School's already starting in a few days, so maybe I'll update within two weeks. Not bad, is it? (: **

**ReViEw PlEaSe!!! o^.^o Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ALOHA, DEAR EARTHLINGS! I know guys have waited for quite a long time, so here it is: chapter 17!!! Nonetheless, I regret to inform you that this story is coming to an end after a few more chapters. I really enjoyed YOUR support as I write and update every chapter of "Art Lessons". Your reviews made me a proud and happy author. :)**

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

The dark world was showered with bright vibrant lights in fast motion; Sasori was looking at the window of the train, his eyes absorbing the colors. He had checked the time in his cell phone more than ten times with his tremulous hands.

_Hidan, this will be the last. _

While he was sitting anxiously and staring at the motion of the vivid lights, his cell phone rang. The call was from Hidan.

" Hidan." he uttered solidly.

"Sasori. 4 hours left. I'm warning you."

"I'll arrive there, you—don't play shit with Deidara!" he closed his phone then saw the passengers looking at him oddly.

_Fuck you, idiots! Stop staring at me or I'll beat the fucking crap outta you! _

He then realized, in an instant, that Hidan had passed his "virus" to him.

~0~0~0~

When Sasori arrived in Tokyo City, he recalled Hidan's clues:

_A deserted huge room in Tokyo City... I'm sure it's not in a place where people will go._

His pace went faster as he started his search. In their own worlds, the people around him seemed so pleased and enjoyed; they exchanged smiles, spoke kind words. Is he bound to be the only lonely person on Earth?

But his only happiness is to love him secretly with all his heart regardless of the borders given to him; his happiness is to witness Deidara's happiness. Now how could that happen if he couldn't even save him?

"Where are you, Deidara?" he murmured repeatedly. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Let us go, Hidan!" Deidara bumped the gray head away when he attempted to touch his face. "Don't let yourself be defeated by your anger, un!"

"Hidan." Itachi uttered coldly. "You were not the old Hidan we liked. You had changed… A lot."

Hidan smacked Itachi in the face. "You are a genius, Itachi. But you cannot _ever_ pretend to tell me what to do!"

"Hidan, you're stupid, un!"

"It's all because of you! You came into my life and all of this is nobody's fault but _yours, _Deidara!"

"I know you loved me, but you're forcing me to love you back although you know that I love somebody else!"

"YEAH! I'M CRAZY. I KNOW! ALL OF YOU SAY THAT, EVEN THAT BULLSHIT TEACHER!"

"Hidan." Deidara lowered his voice, now feeling pity for his friend. "We can still move on, right? People can always move on from their… problems and mistakes. _Always_."

Hidan was about to bellow, but he decided to stop for a reason.

"We build our own tomorrow. We can be friends if we want to, or enemies that would do nothing but fight." Deidara smiled. For the first time in many months, he felt comfortable with Hidan, the way he used to be.

"I don't want us to be friends again. I loved you, but you tore me apart." Hidan replied almost unheard.

Deidara's eyes watered slightly. "I'm sorry, un."

"You and your Sasori-danna ruined my life. At all times I turn out to be the fucking bad guy."

Deidara could not say anything.

Hidan's heart was enveloped with sadness; Deidara could feel it.

"There's only… an hour left." Hidan murmured grimly without an expression in his face.

Finally, Deidara shouted, "All I want is to live a happy life with you, Hidan! With all of our friends, un!"

Hidan's eyes widened. _Shut up… you don't know anything!_

"We can still bring back those exciting moments, Hidan. I'm sure it's not too late."

_Please stop, Deidara… _

"When we grow up, we can be business partners if you want. Or, we can enter a job together. Or…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEIDARA!!!" HIdan pushed the blonde away, making him fall on the dusty ground. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T KNW HOW PAINFUL… HOW IDIOTIC MY LIFE IS BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

In a sudden, the huge steel door opened, revealing Sasori outside. The man was panting so badly, sweat was trickling down his temples.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara cried happily.

When Sasori heard that voice—the voice he had yearned to hear for so long, his heart was enveloped with warmth and calmness. When he turned to see the owner of hat voice, the tiredness he felt died away.

"Deidara, I've searched for you everywhere and finally you're here." he cast a warm smile at Deidara, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Danna, I've missed you!" the blonde ran toward him. However, he was blocked by one of Hidan's men.

"Sasori, I hope you didn't bring any policemen with you." said Hidan.

"I didn't. Now set the students free." his fierce red eyes glowered at Hidan.

"Beat me and my men first before I liberate them." He turned to his men, and ordered them, "GO! BEAT HIM!"

"Sasori-danna! RUN!!!" Deidara shouted.

Seven men were running toward Sasori, holding their wooden blocks. He fought them using nothing but his fist and feet.

He punched everyone firmly in their stomachs. But, as time passes, Sasori became exhausted and there were still four men left. Those four men took the opportunity to thrash the panting man.

Sasori received kicks and smashes in his face and body. He tried to fight back, but his punches lacked energy, making them useless.

While no one was looking, Deidara and Itachi stood up and helped each other in kicking Hidan. Nevertheless, their efforts were wasted because Hidan was stronger.

"Hidan, don't hurt them!!" Sasori warned. "Remember I'm your enemy!"

Sasori tried his best to defeat the last man he was fighting so that he could start fighting Hidan. He used his elbow to thrash the man's nose, which left him unconscious.

"Very well, motherfucker." Hidan uttered as he glared darkly at Sasori. He moved his knuckles, making his bones sound.

"Hidan, aren't there any other ways on how we can solve this problem?" Sasori asked.

"Stop pretending to be nice, motherfucker!" Hidan ran toward Sasori, with his fists ready for punching.

Fortunately, Sasori was able to block Hidan's first punch. Yet, he didn't expect that there would be a follow-up punch. Suddenly, he found himself lying on the ground.

"I need to help Sasori-danna…" Deidara told Itachi. He found a small dagger not far from him, and secretly reached for it using his foot. When he was holding it, he tried to cut the rope in his wrists.

"That would be hard to do, Deidara-kun." Itachi said.

"Trying isn't hard to do, un."

"Sasori, what a lousy son of a bitch you are. Come on! Fight!" Hidan said.

"Hidan, you can still change everything. We can help you…"

Shut up!" The gray head hit Sasori's chin using his knee.

Sasori stood up, his nose and mouth bleeding, and took a quick glimpse at Deidara and Itachi to see it they're fine. He then focused on Hidan.

"All you want to do is fight. You let anger eat you up, Hidan."

"I'm the villain, so what the heck do you expect?"

"You're not a villain. You're Deidara's friend. Don't you know that before, he used to talk about you a lot of times?" Sasori paused, feeling glad that Hidan was silent. "You were special to him. You were one of the important persons in his life."

Hidan was dumbstruck. He couldn't blink his eyes nor think of what to say.

"You just don't know how much he would talk about your 'cool' ideas and 'funny' jokes. And even when he knew that you liked him, he still opened his heart to you because you are his friend."

Is this all true? Hidan couldn't believe what this man is saying. But, based on his knowledge about Deidara's personality, he would do the same thing.

"Deidara…" he whispered to himself. He tried to hide his watery eyes from Sasori as he realized how much pain he brought to the important people in his life. Because of anger, his sight and heart darkened eventually.

He realized how selfish he was for forcing someone to love him.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara had escaped from the rope. Itachi was also free. As Deidara ran toward Sasori, he saw Hidan staring at him with red watery eyes.

"H-Hidan?"

Hidan looked intently at him. "Live a happier life, Deidara… friend."

At first, Deidara didn't understand what he was saying, but when he saw his eyes, he knew that his anger had faded away. "Yes, my friend."

Hidan reached for something inside his pocket, suddenly revealing a gun. He drew it close to his right temple and smiled genuinely for the first time in many months. His actions were quick, and when he pulled the trigger, everyone was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Hidan… NOOO!!! T.T Okay, now I'm sad of Hidan's tragedy I don't know why. Probably because he felt glad knowing that he is an important friend for Deidara, and then decided to leave his friends in peace. D: Man, I'm gonna miss damn Hidan... **

**In the few chapters left, what would happen with Sasori and Deidara now that they have seen each other again? Will they continue their past relationship? Find out next chapter! :D **

**This is the chance to tell YOUR feedbacks, so don't shut your mouth! REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here comes chapter 18 of Art Lessons! I'm so glad I was able to finish this faster because someone told me to update a bit faster. :D And now, your wish is granted! **

**I would like to say thank you to the ones who reviewed in the past chapter. Your reviews inspired me so much. ^_^ **

**So here it is people! ENJOY! **

* * *

It was already past ten in the evening. The sound of the police cars and people surfaced the warehouse after a few minutes. After Sasori, Deidara and Itachi went to the police station to explain what the happened, they stayed at the park nearby.

"Sasori-danna, were you hurt so badly?" Deidara asked sympathetically as he gently rest his hand on Sasori's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Deidara."He had a lot of things to tell the blonde. Yet, he realized that they still had a companion who was watching their every move. "Um… Itachi, you can go home. I'm sure your parents and brother is worried."

"Hai. I'm leaving Deidara-kun to you, Sasori-san." he replied politely. He looked at Deidara, saying, "Now you're free, Deidara-san. Don't waste your time."

Deidara and Sasori were both surprised when they heard those words. While watching Itachi walk away, their faces flushed and both had a hard time on thinking what to say first.

Sasori broke the ice. "Were you hurt?" he inquired timidly.

"Not really because you came on time, un." Deidara's voice was enveloped with joy: not only because they were both safe, not only because Hidan already is peaceful, but because his danna is by his side again after a long time.

"I love you, Sasori-danna." he finally said.

Those words struck Sasori's heart in an instant. At first, he couldn't respond nor look directly at Deidara's eyes.

"Don't you know how miserable I was when you left, un?! Don't you know how worried I was?!" Deidara shouted angrily with his eyes flowing with tears. "I know you wanted me to become independent, Sasori-danna. But… but…"

Sasori looked at him intently. His hands were shaking.

"How could I become one if I don't even have an _inspiration_? Tell me!" he grasped Sasori's shirt as his watery eyes stared at him for a long time.

Sasori was trembling. What would he do now? Many thoughts were running in his head.

"I love you, Sasori-danna! I love you, I love—

Sasori quickly pulled Deidara closer to him and embraced him securely.

"I love you, Deidara…" he whispered to the blonde's ear.

Deidara could feel the heat of Sasori's body flowing in him. For a moment he felt Sasori's heartbeat, and then embraced him back. "Please don't ever leave me again, Sasori-danna… I don't want to be alone, un…"

"Yes, Deidara..." Sasori spoke softly. He ran his fingers on Deidara's cheeks and then held the blonde's face in his both hands. "You'll never be alone."

"I love you, Sasori-danna." Deidara uttered before he drew his head closer to Sasori's. In a few seconds they were kissing each other.

~0~0~0~

"I'll just go home tomorrow, un." Deidara said. "But tonight…"

He unbuttoned his shirt and sat beside Sasori on the bed.

"You're mine." Sasori added as he grinned. "By the way, how've you been doing in school lately?"

Deidara felt delighted that Sasori asked that question, "My grades were _way_ higher than before, Sasori-danna! I'm telling you, I'm a different Deidara now, un!" he bragged.

"Is that so? Show me your report card as evidence." Sasori said teasingly.

Deidara threw a pillow on him. "How cruel of you! Am I really _that_ stupid for you to think that I can never change, un?!" he retorted.

"Hey, who said you could throw a pillow on me?!" Sasori shouted as he pushed Deidara, making his back lie flatly on the peach-colored comforter.

With Sasori on top of him, Deidara replied mockingly, _"I_ did. What's it to you, then, Mister?" He raised a brow to emphasize.

"Still as naughty as usual…" Sasori observed. "I thought I remember you saying that you've changed." He

"In terms of education. But I'm still the good old Deidara that you've loved." he grinned at Sasori from ear to ear.

Sasori pinched Deidara's left cheek softly and rest his head on his chest.

"Deidara, I am sure your parents won't approve of this." he said seriously, making Deidara aware of the changed atmosphere in the room.

"We could stay away from them, un." he replied confidently.

"That's bad."

Deidara laughed. "Oh come on, Sasori-danna. Are we going to argue like children about good and bad, un?"

"Deidara, we could not be _lovers. _Yes, I love you very much and I could not love without you, but it will be hard for us to hide from everyone." he held Deidara's hand. "What if someone we know sees us holding hands or something in the road? They might start gossiping and eventually it may reach our families."

"So what do you want, un?" Deidara asked worriedly.

"I just want both of us to be free. We can be friends and help each other and hang out as many times as we could." His grip of Deidara's hand became tighter. Deidara noticed that his hand was trembling, so he enveloped it with his other hand.

Deidara stared at the blank ceiling on top. He forced himself on thinking of pleasant things, but the thought of what Sasori said could not fail to pass his mind. He then realized that both of them were crying.

They sat down and stared at each other's eyes for five seconds. "Deidara, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I try to, but I can't." he replied coldly. By the time Sasori's hands reached his face to hold him, he could not stop his tears from running down his cheeks. He was crying and sniffing like a little boy who had been stolen of lollipop.

Tears also trickled down Sasori's cheeks. This was the first time he cried like this. "Deidara!" he held Deidara's face tighter. He was gritting his teeth. "I know you're a _great_ person. I know you will have a bright future ahead." More tears were flowing. "I know someday you would find the perfect girl who will love you _as much as I do_!"

Deidara wailed more. "But… but…"

"Deidara." Sasori looked at him intently. "You were able to stand up for your own when I was gone, right? Do the same this time. I believe you can!" Sasori forced a smile. _Without me, you will be free._

"Don't leave me, Sasori-danna!" Deidara cried, embracing Sasori tightly.

"I promised to be at your side, Deidara. Always." Sasori glided his hand on Deidara's hair. "Give me a call and I'll be there."

"I love you, Sasori-danna. Always remember that, un."

"I love you so much that's why I'm doing this, Deidara." Sasori brushed off the bangs away from Deidara's forehead and kissed him sweetly.

Deidara licked Sasori's lips and started exploring his mouth. Soon they were licking one's tongues and kissing one's bodies until they were bathed in sweat, panting.

Sasori licked Deidara's ear before they turned the lamp off. The room was very dark and they were embracing each other as lovers for the last time. In the dark, they were free to cry silently so that the other won't know. They were free to let out the sadness that filled their hearts.

~0~0~0~

The next morning was a pleasant one. The only sound of the room was the sound of the air conditioner. All the traces of last night's anguish were gone. It was their first day as—according to Sasori—friends. It was the first day they realized how painful the word 'over' was. But then, they made a covenant: a covenant to make each other's tomorrow beautiful and free from lies.

As they walked in the busy streets of Tokyo, neither one of them spoke a word. It was only when they were near his house did Deidara spoke.

He breathed deeply as his eyes focused on Sasori's. This man will always be his inspiration, he said to himself.

"Farewell, Sasori-danna." _I love you... _

At first, Sasori despised those words. Yet, he had to accept them with full heart. He stared back at the boy—no, at the man in front of him—whom he had kissed and embraced; whom he had chosen to love forever.

"Farewell, Deidara."

* * *

**A/N: .GOD. *heartbroken and speechless* :(( T_T NOOOOO!! Actually, while I was writing this chapter, I was listening to a very sad song and I felt really sad. The song and your reviews really inspired while writing this chapter. I would always put my heart in writing, and this chapter is one of the ones that made me very miserable. **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, but I suppose there will be TWO more chapters left. Please, I would like to ask for your feedbacks. Thank you very much! **


	19. Chapter 19: An Epilogue

**A/N: Hello again, my dearest readers! I've decided to make this the LAST CHAPTER of Art Lessons. I wish you will all enjoy reading. This time I will take the last opportunity to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all your support. I've been really inspired by your feedbacks. Thank you for making my journey to this last chapter a very colorful and happy one! ^_^ **

**I love you all! :D :***

* * *

~THREE YEARS AFTER~

The bright sunlight mixed its color with the clear blue sky glazed with puffy white clouds and white birds gliding freely in the air. It was the best day for the seniors in Akatsuki High. Outside the school buildings, all of them were wearing black gowns and caps laid on their heads, with their families with them. For them, that day was the signal of getting ready to say hello to the world; that there will be new beginnings and new chances.

Everyone was smiling, while others could not help but cry. Happiness was the only thing that enveloped the people's hearts. It was graduation day.

Deidara gave his mother, father and grandma a tight hug then quickly ran to his friends who were smiling and laughing.

"Tobi graduates because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped as he danced around.

"Grow up, Tobi!" Deidara smirked. Everyone laughed.

Kisame tapped Itachi's shoulder. "So, Itachi-san… How does it feel to be beaten by Deidara? You see, he's the batch's valedictorian and you're only the salut—

"What's wrong with it, then?" he replied with his usual emotionless voice. "It's better that my friend has beaten me that anyone else."

Deidara smiled at Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi. I'll never be here without your help, un."

Itachi smiled back. "You also did your best. Even without me."

Deidara suddenly recalled something. He kept silent for a moment and tilted his head.

"I wish Hidan-san is here, un."

Everyone fell silent. They lowered their heads as they closed their eyes, and prayed silently for their friend Hidan.

_Maybe you are watching us right now, un_. Deidara smiled. _You know, I think the graduation gown and cap looks good on you, Hidan. But I'm sure you're happy wherever you are right now. I miss you so…_

When they have finished, Pain asked Kakuzu teasingly, "Hey, do you miss Hidan?"

Kakuzu jumped when he heard the question.

"Yeah! I'm sure you've missed him even just a little bit, un!"

Kisame pointed at Kakuzu's face, "See? You're blushing!"

Kakuzu then became aware of his true feelings. "I-I… WHY WOULD I MISS THAT NOISY BRAT?" his voice cracked and his face flushed more. "My life's better now. No more noisy Hidan."

"Admit it. You like him!" Pain answered. Everyone laughed.

"All I like is money. Nothing else."

"Then why did you keep on peering into the shower room when he was taking a bath, un?" Deidara finally asked while he was raising a brow.

Everyone was silent.

"WHO SAID I WAS DOING THAT?!" Kakuzu was exhibiting a different personality that time. There was something different in his voice and facial expressions which everyone noticed but him.

"Oh come on! We know you love sexy men." Kisame teased." You're gay!"

In the middle of their happy talk, Deidara noticed Sasori walking alone nearby. Earlier he was talking with some parents that's why he wasn't able to approach him. But now is his chance…

"Sasori-danna!!!" he shouted very loudly, catching the people's attention. He was grinning like a little kid, and when he was only a few meters away from Sasori, he spread his arms to embrace him.

While his arms were around Sasori's neck, Deidara's mind was muddles up with different thoughts. He had a lot to say but he do not know where to start.

"Hey, Deidara." Sasori smiled. "Congratulations!"

Releasing Sasori, Deidara said, "Have you seen me on the stage, huh?! Have you seen me receive my medal, un?!" He was too excited that he panted so badly.

Sasori patted his blonde head. "Of course I did! I told you, _you can always do it."_

He reached for something inside his pocket, revealing a dark blue box tied with a black velvet ribbon.

"This is for you."

Blushing, Deidara shyly too the box and opened it nervously.

Inside the box was a silver pocket watch that had embossed words at the back: "To my precious one." it said.

Deidara was so delighted that tears came out of the corned or his eyes. Sasori reached out to wipe it with his thumbs. "Hush, Deidara… You should be happy on this special day, right?"

Deidara nodded. "I am crying because I'm so happy, Sasori-danna! I really am…" This time, more tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"I love you so much, Deidara."

"I love you more, Sasori-danna."

For the very last time, Sasori embraced Deidara regardless of the people around. For him, they were the only ones existing; only him and this man whom he loves the most.

Deidara didn't mind what others would say about them. He embraced Sasori back because he knew this will be their last embrace. This man had given him hope and strength to face the world. This is the man who had chosen to sacrifice his own feelings for his sake. This is the man who had taught him beyond Art books and papers, and taught him many important lessons in life.

And he promised to spread those lessons to everyone until he dies.

* * *

_I've just been sitting around in this rocking chair these past few years, with nothing to do but to stare at the sky through the window. The sky changes day by day from sunny to rainy, and sometimes just cloudy. I am contented with doing nothing. By that I could feel peaceful. _

_Every day I do the same routine: wake up, wash my face and drink a cup of tea while staring at the window. When I eat, I only sip soup. That is an easier way._

_Through simply staring I can recall how I've worked hard to provide my family a prosperous life. I've married a sweet lady who was the daughter of our client. We had a son and a daughter, and I'm proud to say that my daughter is a carbon-copy of me, un._

_I've lived a long and happy life. Always, I ask God to end my life. Whenever I wake up every morning I feel sad. But I know that I have to be thankful for having another day to live._

_I just want to be with my Sasori-danna again. _

_All my friends have gone and left me alone. Sasori-danna promised he would always be by my side. But he left too early. He was only fifty years old, never married._

_And I know why._

_Although I was married, I still couldn't stop loving him. It's not that I do not love my wife, but… there is really no one who could replace Sasori-danna._

_Maybe he is laughing at my appearance right now. Why do I have to be all this wrinkled and toothless, dammit?!_

_Oh, I miss Hidan-san so badly. _

_I reach for the pocket watch that Sasori-danna gave me on my high school graduation day. I'm surprised that it is still looked so brand new. Is that the effect of constant handling?_

_Well, I'm proud I could say to myself that I had a happy life. Now I'm ready to rest. _

_My half-blind eyes close without my command, and my hands are numb. The pocket watch fall on the floor and I feel so nervous that it might break. _

_But I knew there is something good that's coming next. I smile. _

_I'm on my way, Sasori-danna._

* * *


End file.
